Trouble In Paradise
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: Welcome to the sequel to Wish Upon A Star! Previous statement speaks for itself, so no summary.
1. Where's Everyone Now?

I've decided that A Blue Christmas is on hiatus until next holiday season. Never fear, for I shall continue to write it! ...and post chapter three. But that's the last chapter until next holiday season, I think. I'm just not in a holiday mood...

That said...

Here's the sequel I promised!

Please note: This is going to be multi-chaptered, so this is just the first installment. ::laughs evilly:: prepare for more character torture!!! Some of the plot from my original sequel is still salvageable...as long as I make some...minor...adjustments.

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One  
Where's Everyone Now?

It had been a month.

One lousy month.

A slow passing of days, thirty of them, since they had returned from America.

Mariam had opted to go back and stay at the dojo with them, once she had been released, and she had done so. Josef, Ozuma, and, surprisingly, Dunga, had agreed with her decision. Tyson and Daichi had been wondering why they had not objected. Kenny had a theory, but neither Max nor Mariam denied or confirmed a possible romance between the two.

They spent a lot of time together, but mostly around others. None of them knew whether the two spent time with just one another. No one cared to ask, either. Based on what had happened between Hilary and Kai, everyone had just decided to let well enough alone. Even Tyson and Daichi had agreed to this unspoken rule, despite their curiosity.

Mariah, however, hadn't seemed to be able to go home with her brother, Kevin and Gary fast enough. Rei had been cheerful enough around her and about her decision, but now that she was gone, he hadn't bothered to conceal his disappointment or loneliness. No one knew how to console him, or wanted to, in case he went suicidal again...not that he remembered anything that had happened, including his attempted suicide.

Mostly, though, they just ignored his unusual glumness, and carried on as usual.

Well, mostly.

Unbeknownst to any of the others now having taken up permanent residence at the dojo, Hilary and Rei were spending a lot of time together, privately. They weren't in a relationship, no, but they were blading. Rei was continuing the training he had started with her a little over five weeks before, but everything couldn't have been more different.

Her instructor no longer had a spark of determination in his eyes, and took every defeat Hilary handed him with resignation. He no longer even tried to win, just let her practice her form, and build up her strength, speed and stamina.

It was during one such practice; Hilary finally lost her temper with his lack of...anything.

"Dammit, Rei! Fight back for once!" She shouted, her long strand of patience finally snapped. The golden-eyed boy froze, like she had slapped him. "How am I supposed to know if I'm getting better if you won't face me?! Just hitting you around the dish isn't fun and it isn't helping me learn how to be a better blader!" When she realized what she had said, she froze and put a hand over her mouth in horror.

Rei was studying the ground closely, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Rei, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're right." Ruby eyes widened as gold ones looked up and locked on them.

"W-what?" Hilary blinked and stammered, feeling like a thunderstruck deer.

"You're right," a soft smile appeared on his face. It wasn't a bitter one, like the ones he had shown everyone else, but it wasn't a happy one either. It was a sad, memory-reflecting one. "I've been trying to help you...but all I've been is a hindrance..." His smile vanished, and he returned to studying the ground.

"Rei, if everything I've said hasn't stuck with you, just listen to this and this only. You've taught me more than I had ever dared hope to learn from when I first met all of you. With out you, I wouldn't even know how to use my blade at all. No one else taught me the fundamentals, and let themselves be used as a punching bag just so I could do it until I could get it right. You've been more of a help than I have been since I joined this team."

Wide golden eyes that were starting to brim with a tear or two stared at her.

"I don't care if you barely remember anyone. You're strong, loyal, brave, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Rei's smile was weak and shaky, but it was there.

"Thanks," he murmured softly as they both called their blades back to their hands. Arms casually thrown over one another's shoulders, like the best of friends, they walked back to the dojo. Hesitantly, Rei asked about some things that had happened that he had a vague recollection of. Grinning, Hilary told him what she remembered, helping fill in the blanks.

Both were grinning and close to laughing as they approached the dojo; they were so preoccupied they both failed to notice Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Daichi training out back. All five looked to find the source of the soft laughter.

"Kon," Kai growled icily.

"Kai," Rei nodded, a slight spark of some of his earlier determination showing in his eyes.

"Particular reason you're wrapped around our coach?" Everyone was sure frost would issue forth from Kai's mouth after this comment.

'Now what...?' Hilary wondered with a mental sigh of annoyance.

0x0x0x0

Brooklyn sighed as he called Zeus back to his hand after a particularly difficult match with Garland. It had been so difficult because he was having trouble keeping his focus. It was all **_her_** fault.

"Thinking again," Garland inquired, face unreadable. Brooklyn nodded before turning and heading into the small patch of woods near the edge of the property. It was there he finally found some peace...usually.

"Usually" was not today.

'Why did she just...accept me? I ruined her beyblading career and she just...accepted me. Why?!' His puzzled brain close to hurting, he rested his forehead against the cool bark of a nearby tree.

/Are you alright, master?/ A familiar voice inquired.

'I'm fine, Zeus...'

/Perhaps you should rest? You have been working hard.../

'I'm **fine**, Zeus.'

/...consider it./ With that, his bitbeast's presence vanished, leaving Brooklyn to mentally curse himself out in several languages.

'Great. Just great.' He thought bitterly as he sat down upon an old tree's great gnarled roots. Stretching out, in a futile attempt to relax, he drifted into an uneasy doze. Sleeping, he failed to notice the dark cloud that hung across the sky, or the torrential downpour that commenced.

0x0x0x0

Back at Garland's mansion, Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel and Garland were waiting for Brooklyn to come in. Mystel was keeping watch at the window, Ming Ming was painting her nails, Crusher was staring at the walls or floor, and Garland was practicing his martial arts in a cleared out corner of the room.

All stopped and rushed to the window when a sudden drumming on the roof began. As one, they looked outside to see water lashing the windows and all the signs of a violent storm showing themselves.

Shaken, all of them sat on the furniture, in positions their natures dictated, and looked at one another.

There was no way Brooklyn was still out in that...right?

0x0x0x0

Mariah sighed as she lay in the cool grass at the base of the hill where all the White Tigers had trained as kids. Looking up at the white, fluffy cotton ball clouds that were adorned artfully in the bright blue sky above her, she wondered if she was insane.

She had left her best friend, the one she had cared for all of her life, because he couldn't remember. No matter how you said it, she had abandoned him. All because it hurt. And why shouldn't it? He had known her almost all his life, and he couldn't remember her?

'I just don't get it...' The pinkette sighed and shifted so she was laying on the right side of her body. Golden eyes widened as they met wickedly dancing jade. Startled, Mariah jumped, pulled back and was on her feet in an instant. "Who're you?!"

"Relax, koneko." The voice was a purr, and as Mariah observed her unwanted intruder closer, she realized the woman looked more like a cat then she herself did. "I did not intend to startle you...however, recent events must be cleared up."

"Recent events?" Golden eyes narrowed as she surveyed this woman more closely than ever. Why did she look so familiar?

-x-x-x-x-

Notes:

The mansion thingie is...not close to the dojo. So it's NOT gonna storm at the dojo or anywhere near it...for right now at least.

Eh, we'll see.

Hope you liked!  
Emma


	2. A Friend In The Park

It's that time again...UPDATE TIME!!!

I've had too much sugar, so ignore me...

Ahem.

Enjoy!!!

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Two  
A Friend In The Park

"Wondering why I look familiar?" It appeared the woman could also read her mind.

"Yes," Mariah gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps you should visit one of the temples in the village when we're done speaking?" The imperious cat woman raised an eyebrow, before continuing. "Now, it is time for me to divulge what has gone on."

"So I'm not crazy?" Mariah wanted to know. The woman chuckled.

"No, you are not. I and another granted you a boon."

"A...boon? What are you then? A goddess?" Freezing, Mariah's eyes widened. 'I'm talking to a goddess!'

"Indeed you are. The boon granted was to save your mate from his brush with death...but at a price." The goddess sighed. "At the time, we thought it would not be such a terrible price...however, you have proven us wrong. By fleeing you delay his memories from returning..."

"What?" Mariah had once again frozen.

"You heard...and now you know what you must do..." The goddess was becoming transparent and fading away into the green grass on the hill.

"Wait!" The goddess was gone. "No one will believe me..." Mariah clenched her fists and glared at the ground, her nails biting deep into her palms to cause blood to rush forth and drip on to the ground. Closing her eyes, the neko-jin tried to calm down, but was woken from her stupor by the steady plip-plip of her blood hitting the ground. Completely pissed, she looked down and gasped.

Her blood and a blade of grass had fused together.

A ruby-red colored teardrop had a perfect, vibrant green blade of grass in the center. Twining around the grass in the center was what looked like a blade of grass made of sand.

'I was talking to Bastet!' The realization she had spoken with the goddess who all neko-jin were supposedly descended from made her knees go weak, and she slumped on the ground. With a shaking hand, she picked up the blood-teardrop. Startled, she noticed that there was a cord through a small...

It was a black leather cord.

Mariah dropped the necklace.

'She said "I and another"...Sekhmet! I'm being looked after by two goddesses...' Completely shaken, she sat there in shock.

0x0x0x0

_"Like a falling star  
It shines brightly  
If only for a second  
Before fading away..."_

Hilary grinned as she heard the song being sung by a very familiar voice up ahead. She had decided to escape the confrontation that was imminent, and was rewarded by running into the person she had most wanted to run into. Then she realized she was in time for the next verse, so she jumped in.

"During it's brief moment  
Of burning brightly  
It awes and inspires  
Brings imagination to life!"(1)

The brunette sang softly as she approached a large maple tree. Cradled in its branches, she could see the person she had hoped to meet smirking from the slight distance away.

"Was wondering where you got to," the figure in the branches commented with a smirk as Hilary sank down underneath the tree and rested upon the soft springy grass gratefully.

"Oh, I've been around," Hilary replied dryly.

"Do you want to guess why I was singing that song in particular," the mystery person wondered aloud with a wicked grin.

"No, I can tell without guessing," the ruby-eyed girl responded flatly. Another wicked smile was directed at her.

"Onto a different subject. What you did back there...with the boy. That was...your good deed for the day?" Hilary leveled a scowl at the tree-bourn individual that would have made Kai shake in his shoes.

"**_No_**. He's a friend and I'm sick of seeing him suffer!"

"And?"

"And I was trying to help him!" Hilary's ruby-eyes now held a tinge of uncertainty.

"You did," the entity assured. "In more ways than one, I think you'll soon find..."

"Spill."

"Can't, sorry," the voice replied. "Uh-oh...duty calls!" With that comment, the being leapt from the branch to slip into the bushes on the opposite side of the tree. "Catch ya later, Hil!"

Mumbling sullenly about people who couldn't just give straight answers, Hilary turned and headed back to the dojo. She knew her confidant would be back before too long, but she didn't feel like waiting.

'Besides...I felt someone's eyes on me while I was there...' Shuddering, Hilary hurried back to the dojo.

0x0x0x0

Rei, just having finished being chewed out by Kai for "hanging all over the coach", went in search of said coach. Sighing, he realized that something complicated was going on, even though he didn't know the half of it now.

'We'd all better be careful,' he thought as he approached where he had seen Hilary go. Then he heard someone, not Hilary though, singing. He watched as he saw her grin, and sing along with the next verse.

She then went and sat under a tree, speaking with someone in its branches.

'I wonder...' Rei narrowed his eyes for a moment. 'I'm just being paranoid,' he concluded as he turned around and headed back towards the dojo. The person he wanted to speak to was obviously otherwise engaged.

0x0x0x0

Stretching, Hilary walked back into the dojo, glad she was "safe".

All the boys looked up from their training.

"What took you so long," Tyson grumbled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hilary returned, smothering a yawn.

"Yeah, he would," Kai snapped.

"You mean _you_ would?" Hilary ground out before heading towards the dojo. "What I do with my free time: shop, go to the movies, date; it's none of your business, Kai." With that, Hilary entered the dojo and slammed one of the sliding doors shut behind her.

Growling curses mentally, she stormed into her room and threw herself down on her bed. Then she had to smother a chuckle.

'This reminds me of a certain time...' Hilary stopped the smile from stretching across her face, but it was a closely fought battle. 'If Kai wants to know anything, well...too bad!'

0x0x0x0

A thunderous crash brought all of them to their senses. Ming Ming shrieked and clung to Garland, completely freaked out. Garland, mentally panicking, hesitantly slipped an arm around her, causing Ming Ming to cling tighter.

Mystel and Crusher exchanged glances before slipping off to go and see if Brooklyn was in the house at all. After about twenty five minutes, both returned.

Ming Ming had calmed down, and was no longer clinging to Garland like a life line but she hadn't released her grip on him completely either.

"Any sign of him?" Ming Ming inquired timidly.

"No," Mystel replied, his eyes worried behind his mask.

"It doesn't look like he even came back from the training session," Crusher added.

As soon as he said that, one last mighty clash of thunder was heard. Then the storm vanished. Wide eyed, all turned to look out the window to find everything dry, like it had never even stormed in the first place.

0x0x0x0

Slowly, Brooklyn opened his eyes. Bright light flooded his gaze, making him unable to see anything. Shifting with a soft groan, the light vanished to reveal a hazy landscape. Shaken and terrified, Brooklyn stumbled to his feet, swaying.

The world was spinning, and he didn't know where he was. Weaving back and forth like a drunk, he stumbled along, not knowing where he was going and not particularly caring either.

Suddenly his foot caught on something and he pitched over, landing face-first on the ground. Wincing, he slowly managed to push himself onto his shaky knees. He suddenly lacked the strength to move, and collapsed to the earth as his eyes fluttered shut.

Unconsciousness claimed him once again.

0x0x0x0

/Mistress!/

Hilary jolted up from her calm, relaxed and sprawling position on her bed.

'Yes...?' She answered cautiously.

/Brooklyn is in trouble! You must find-/

'Where is he?!'

/I do not know. You must-/(2)

'On it.' Hilary jumped off her bed, and flung her bedroom door open before racing down the hallway. Without even pausing to see who was in the main area, she raced through it and almost ran through the door. In her haste, she didn't even notice the others calling after her.

0x0x0x0

"HIL!" Max shouted, but she didn't even react.

"Nice going, Kai," Tyson snarled, turning on their captain.

"Hey, calm down!" Rei called, putting himself in between Tyson and Kai. Tyson sneered at him with contempt.

"Just because you don't remember doesn't mean I don't!" The bluette growled. "He chased her off last time, and I'm not letting him do it again!"

"Yeah!" Max chimed in, directing his attention towards three of the five others. Kenny just groaned mentally and shook his head as Max and Tyson continued verbally tearing Rei and Kai to shreds.

Daichi just looked annoyed at all four of them.

-x-x-x-x-

Guess who Hil's tree-bourn friend is. And who she's racing off to find.

You might get it, you might not.

Just guess.

Emma  
PS: I will be updating ASAP.

Notes:  
(1)-The words to the "song" are mine, so no copying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(2)-Black Dranzer, remember?


	3. Which Teh Flying Creatures With Bat Wing

Wow...

This is the third chapter I started writing this weekend! (this weekend being the one of 1/7/07).

I won't bore you all any more...

On with the chapter!

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Three  
In Which Teh Flying Creatures With Bat Wings Finally Rear Their Ugly Heads (!)

Fearing the worst, Hilary raced as fast as she dared down the sidewalk, towards where she had met her confidant in the tree.

"KIRA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she slumped at the foot of the tree, completely winded. The blonde appeared on a branch not too far above her, eye brow raised.

"You rang?"

Glaring, Hilary could only pant as she tried, in vain, to quickly catch her breath.

"Brooklyn's...in...trouble!" She managed out. Kira's calm demeanor evaporated.

"What?!" The blonde's eyes were wide.

"You've...gotta...find him." The brunette gasped.

"Will do." Kira leapt from the tree branch into midair, her white feathered angel wings blossomed between her shoulder blades as she soared off towards Garland's mansion and its surrounding gardens.

0x0x0x0

"Thanks Kai," Tyson snarled. Hilary, who had just turned around the corner, was mystified.

'What's going on?' She wondered as she slipped back in through the gate. "What's the matter with you people," the brunette growled, hands on her hips. Everyone just blinked. "Don't ask, because you're not getting an answer." With that final sentiment, she turned and headed back into the house. 'This is just...ugh!'

Carefully faking slipping inside the house, Hilary quickly exited through the back before sidling into the woods.

'Jerks,' she grumbled mentally as she tried to traverse the tricky underbrush that continually tugged at her hair and caught on her clothes. 'I am definitely chewing Tyson _and_ Kai out once I get back!' She decided as she attempted to get through some bushes that had taken an exception to her clothing and hair.

0x0x0x0

'Alrighty then...if I were Brooklyn, where would I be?' Kira mentally questioned.

Too busy puzzling over that, she failed to notice a group of creatures with leathery black wings headed straight for her. The next thing she knew, she was being slammed into, and her wings ripped out. Almost biting through her lip to stop a scream of pain, Kira fell towards earth, wingless.

'I hate the rules, I hate the rules, I hate the-' Her mental tirade before she fell and probably "died" for the third time, was cut short when a large black creature loomed out of nowhere and caught her.

/You are Kira, are you not?/

Purple-grey eyes widened.

'Zeus?!'

The great black creature smirked.

/Indeed. Have you come.../

'To help your master? Yep.' Kira sweatdropped. 'Thanks for the save.'

/Don't mention it./

/Now, is she supposed to take that seriously, or just as a joke,/ a new voice questioned.

'Can you put me down, please?'

/How are you going to get to my master without your wings? Time is of the essence.../

'I'll figure something out,' Kira replied as she was set upon a tree branch.

/Hurry/ Was all Zeus managed before he faded away; he had already expanded more energy than his master could afford to give away under normal circumstances.

/Are you just going to ignore me?/

"Probably," was all the voice got as Kira shimmied down the tree and ran as fast as she could.

/That's gonna help, that will/ The voice commented as it followed Kira.

'Like you could do any better!'

/But I could and you know it./

0x0x0x0

Kai decided practice was over for the day, and left the rest of his team arguing or glaring at one another outside. He mentally steeled himself: he knew that he had to talk to Hilary and their problem had to be solved.

They had to make peace if they ever were going to _have_ peace in the dojo. Scowling, Kai began the trek towards Hilary's room. She wasn't there.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai checked all of Hilary's other haunts; every single place he could think of. (1) All were deserted.

'I'll find her...without anyone else's help,' he decided and slipped out the back way. The slightest of smirks adorned his mouth when he saw a piece of Hilary's clothes caught on a thorn bush. Raising an eyebrow, he followed the trail of trampled bushes. Almost periodically, there was a piece of clothing in the surrounding foliage. 'Did she plan this?'

Eventually, he came to a stop and found her sitting beneath a great old oak tree, fidgeting. He boldly stepped forward, making his presence known.

"What do you want," Hilary asked coldly, her bangs over her eyes, which were focused on her lap. Taken aback, Kai could only stare for a moment. Then "she" looked up.

Eyes wide, Kai stumbled back a few steps. That _thing_ was in no way Hilary. It's eyes were two black holes with red, raw, oozing flesh surrounding it. This vividly called to mind a creature from a book he had been given by his sister.

_"...of all the things that roam this plane, there are some so fearsome...no mortal should ever be forced to look upon them. One such creature is the Hablisk. It is of a distant relation to the creature of many myths, the basilisk. A similarity between them is that their eyes can kill. _

The Hablisk can kill with a look, but only when it is in its natural form. It, besides a distant relative to the basilisk, is a shape-shifter. When it takes the form of another, its eyes loose their ability to kill when someone looks at them, even directly. 

_A Hablisk can be characterized by black, soul-less eyes that look like black holes in open space, red, raw-looking skin around the eyes, and, sometimes, puss oozing from the "skin"..."_

From: An Encyclopedia of the Seven Realms By: (insert my name here)

Kai froze, trying to make his mind skip past all the information from how one is born to how they attract mates to the part where it said what to do when confronted with one.

_"...the only way to escape the hold of a Hablisk, once having looked into its eyes in an assumed form is for the original to come along and break the spell."_

Kai's eyes widened.

'Shit,' he groaned mentally. 'I'm doomed...' (2) 

0x0x0x0

Hilary sighed as she continued fighting her way through the underbrush. It was tiring, boring and she had half a mind to sick Black Dranzer on the whole mess and **_let it burn!_** (3)

The problem with that plan was that she would burn along with said evil flora. Mushroom sighing, she struggled some more with the shrubbery. Angry, for no clear reason, she snatched up the nearest stick and began to hack mercilessly at any plant life (exempting trees) in reach.

0x0x0x0

It took all his willpower not to quiver as the creature came closer, closer and closer still. Suddenly, it paused before hissing and flicking a long, forked tongue out into "sniff" the air. It's eyes (or lack thereof) narrowed as it hissed again; this time, though it was out of anger.

'Why...' Kai cut that thought off and began trying (in vain) to get even the smallest of his muscles to move.

0x0x0x0

Hilary froze when she came close to a clearing. In there...She shuddered in revulsion.

Teens can make out or whatever but that sort of stuff...

Mumbling profanities, Hilary continued on her way.

'Teenies,' she muttered mentally. (4, 5)

0x0x0x0

'Dammit,' he snarled mentally as it deemed whatever had caught its attention unimportant and resumed its earlier course towards him. 'What can I do?!' As thought aware of his thoughts, the creature increased its pace as it continued to make its way to him.

/Need assistance?/ A familiar-sounding voice inquired wickedly.

'Black Dranzer!'

/The one and only...so, ya need some help?/

'...no.' He growled.

/If you say so.../ With that, he presence began to fade.

'Dammit!' Kai shouted mentally, seething that he had let his pride get the better of him. Before, it wouldn't have mattered as much. But now it did. Because his mistake this time may well kill him.

0x0x0x0

Mariah sighed softly as she approached the village.

'How can I do this?! Even if I _do_ have the symbol...' Mariah sighed. 'What if Rei doesn't want to forgive me? What if I've done too much damage already? What if-'

/You can if yourself to death, mistress.../ Startled, Mariah jumped slightly.

'Oh...hi Galax.'

/I see you have found out about your...friends/

'Friends?! Friends?! FRIENDS?!' A mental slap echoed inside Mariah's head. (6) '...thanks. I needed that.'

/Anytime.../ Replied the slightly disgruntled mountain cat.

'Any words of wisdom?'

/Beg if you have to./ With that, Galax was gone.

'Thanks!' Mariah shouted mentally after her bitbeast. 'Thanks a lot!' Groaning, she sat down where she was and buried her face in her hands. Her life was a mess. One gigundo, tangled, mangled, messy mess.

-x-x-x-x- 

Okay, chew me out. You know you want to. It's taken me over a MONTH to write this god-forsaken excuse for a chapter. I need to write a filler...or an omake theater. Something besides this!!!! ARGH...::rips hair out:: It all went down hill when we hit exams week...I was so nervous I got writers' block, and this is my second week of new classes. I suppose I gave myself writers' block by being worried about that, too...When will the insanity ever end?!

Immi's note: It won't. You _are_ insane...not that that's a **bad** thing, per se. ::scowls:: All _I've_ gotten to do is create demon-ish things to cause problems!

OH! Speaking of those things, they'll be baaaack!

Immi's note (cont'd) ::glares:: LEMME FINISH MY NOTE. ::crickets chirp:: Thank you. Signing off, Immi!

::anime fall:: Idiot. Okay, anyway...remember: killy no updatey.

PS: sorry Kira's like...yah. x.x I'm trying my best here to continue my plot and not make her anymore of a Mary-Sue...::stabs that word a bazillion times::

(!)-o.O Long chapter title...looooooong, long, long chapter title...

(1)- Considering that when they got back, he practically stalked her, he should know...

(2)- believe it or not, I'm actually writing that, and other things about it. The Hablisk is **_MINE_** SO NO STEALING!!!!

(3)- Yes. Hilary wants it all to buuuuuuurn! PYRO!!!! X3

(4)-Teenies: a.k.a. 13-14 year olds (I'm still fourteen, so don't think I'm picking on you if you happen to be either age)

(5)-If you didn't get what Hil ended up observing, even if just for a split second, you are entirely too innocent for your own good...yes, this is coming from the girl who didn't understand a comic made by a friend less than two years ago. Wow. I'm a hypocrite. A **rambling** hypocrite. OI! x.x

(6)-Wow...that sounds REALLY messed up...


	4. In Which The Plot Comes Into Play

HOLA!

Qué tal?

X3 Just kidding. No Spanish. The class is scary enough!

On with the chapter!

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

(Mini recap:  
Kira was shimmying down a tree after having her wings ripped out, and falling. Zeus caught her and she is now speaking with ANOTHER voice)

Chapter Four  
In Which The Plot Comes Into Play

'...shut up.' With that final sentiment, Kira increased her pace. If her idea of this area was correct, she was slightly over half way there. 'This is my fault...if only I had been paying attention!' Another throb from where her wings used to be reminded her she could not just angst over her mistake.

/You may want to turn right.../

'I don't need any help!' Kira growled as she turned right anyway.

/You're hardly in any position to deny any help./

'I know I need all the help I can get, but you don't have to rub it in!'

/Pride always goeth before a fall.../

'Yes, I **_am_** prideful, and yes, I **_know_** I am...and I fell pretty far...' The voice paused, not replying. She knew what was going through Kira's head, and that if she interfered, she could cost this young man his life. 'Will you go ahead and find him?'

/And?/ The creature/voice pressed.

'Then come back and guide me to him?'

/Done./ With a grin, the creature soared off, strong wings pumping through the air. Scowling, Kira stood and brushed herself off.

'Sometimes I think she forgets that all in all, I'm still human, tenshi or not,' the blonde decided as she pushed forward again. Mentally growling curses at the demons in every language she knew, Kira fought to keep her breath as she continued running.

-x-x-x-x-

"Mariah?" A familiar voice asked as she sensed someone sit next to her.

"Yes?" She replied through her palms.

"You okay?"

"Define okay, Lee," she groaned before pulling her hands away from her face. During that movement, her thumb snagged on the cord of her new pendant and gave it a sharp tug. The pendant was tugged up and into the sunlight, where it absorbed the beam and began to glow.

"Mariah what is that?!" Lee's eyes were wide.

"Oh...about this..." Mariah sighed. 'This day can **not** get any worse!' (1)

-x-x-x-x-

/Miiiiistreeeeessss/

'What now?' Hilary asked wearily.

/Kai's in T R O U B L E!!!!!/

'...and this means what to me exactly?'

/Isn't he your friend?/

'So? He can take care of himself. He's a big boy.'

/...if you say so./

'What now?'

/You wanna know what's gonna happen if you don't help hiiiiim?/

'Not really.'

/I'm gonna tell you anyway!!!/

'I had a feeling you were going to...'

/He's gonna diiiiiiie/

'Who gave you sugar--wait, WHAT?!'

/He's gonna die...duh. He's being held captive by a Hablisk.../

'You mean that thing from the book Kira gave him?'

/Yep/

'Shit...' Hilary's right eye twitched in annoyance, and she started viciously pushing bushes and other foliage out of the way. She may be royally pissed at the jackass, but that did not mean she wanted him dead!

-x-x-x-x-

Kai was continuing his struggle against the invisible ties that bound him.

/You know that spells cannot be defeated by sheer physical force, right?/ Dranzer wanted to know.

'I know...but I'd rather have gone down struggling as opposed to just sitting here!'

/You do know that's what it looks like you're doing?/

'That's not the point.' Kai grumbled before resuming his struggle.

/Black Dranzer is near...perhaps Hilary will come to save you?/ Dranzer suggested carefully. Kai snorted.

'Yeah right. She **hates** me.'

/Wouldn't you hate her if she had gone away for a long time, came back, kissed you, then ignored you for a week? And on top of all that, she destroyed a present you took the time and effort to make her?/

'I didn't do all that!'

/Do I have to replay the memories for you?/ Kai scowled.

'No...what's that?' A rustling in the bushes nearby was heard.

-x-x-x-x-

Max, who had gotten thirsty, wandered into the house only to find it empty. Eyes wide, he rushed out to where Rei, Kenny, Daichi, and Tyson were, the former sulking in a corner.

"You guys!" All, though some reluctantly (2), turned to face him. "Kai and Hil are gone!"

"What?!" Tyson shouted, all but knocking the blonde boy over.

"Now what's going on," Kenny groaned.

"You'd be surprised," commented a familiar voice from behind them. All of them spun around to see Mariah standing in the open gate.

"M-Mariah," Rei muttered, his eyes widening, and he seemed to back up a bit.

"Wanna explain?" Kenny asked.

"There's no easy way to do it...and Kai's in trouble; his pride will get him killed if he isn't."

"What?" Rei snapped back to who he had been the past few weeks.

"There's nothing any of us can do: Hil's the only one who can--"

"We can continue this conversation inside," Max stated, pushing her inside. The others followed into the dojo without a word.

Everyone sat down in the now-empty training part of the dojo. It had taken several tries for all to sit down without falling on their rear ends. The floor had recently been waxed, so in socks, it was hardly the easiest thing to do.

"So..." Max began as they all sat down.

"Hil's the only one who can save Kai, and she should be on her way there right now, unless Galax misses her guess."

"What do you mean?" Daichi wanted to know.

"Black Dranzer and Dranzer are mates: thus their bladers will like each other as well. Because Kai was being an idiot, everything got messed up...though I can hardly say he's the only one..."

"If you're implying Rei's--" Tyson began angrily as Rei closed his eyes, trying to shut out what he just _knew_ was going to come next.

"Did I say I was talking about Rei?" Mariah's golden eyes darkened as she glared at them all.

"...then who were you talking about?" Rei ventured, looking at her in a combination of confusion, wariness, and hope.

"Me." Mariah stated, staring determinedly at the ground. They all froze.

"W-what?" Rei choked out.

"I've been an idiot too," Mariah repeated. "And I'm sorry, Rei." She took a deep breath. "I was so worried about how I was feeling about all this I forgot what I should have been worrying about: you. By running away, and only doing what was best for me, I messed up badly."

"Messed up...?" Kenny mumbled. Mariah pulled the Goddesses' token out from under her shirt. Rei's eyes widened.

"That-that's..." He just stared, shocked, at the pendant.

"Guys, where--" Mariam wandered into the room, slipping as her socks hit the waxed floor. Max leapt to his feet and managed to slide over to where she was on his stomach, so she had a soft landing at least.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled so only he could hear. She quickly got off him, and pulled him off the floor.

"You okay, Maxie," Tyson asked, sliding over.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, rubbing his ribs before giving them all his super sugary grin.

"What are you doing here," Mariam scowled darkly at Mariah.

"I came to apologize," golden eyes met green defiantly.

"Well--"

"She already did," Rei jumped in, his shock at seeing the pendant over. Mariam scowled, "hmph"-ed, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"It's not like she's staying," Max murmured to Mariam, trying to soothe her.

"She better not be," the angry bluette replied.

"So how is Kai in trouble?" Daichi piped up.

"What?!" Mariam growled. In the beginning, she and Kai had hated each other, but they were starting to get along. Barely.

Mariah sighed, "he's in trouble because he wasn't paying attention, and now the only one who can save him in Hilary. I _would_ explain completely, but I don't even know what's going on exactly. I was told that another who had some idea was here."

"Hilary," Rei nodded.

"Hil?!" Daichi, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Mariam's eyes all widened.

"Or she knows someone who knows."

-x-x-x-x-

'Just tell me where that idiotic ice...idiot! is...' Hilary grumbled as she barely managed to get through a huge thicket of thorns.

/Ten meters ahead, exactly/ Black Dranzer told her.

'Good. Any longer, and I'll say "forget it"...'

/You'll leave him to **_die_**/

'...no.'

/Then keep going./

'He had better say thanks!'

/Not likely/

'I know...but that's what makes it fun.' In spite of herself, Hilary smiled. She may as well give him a third chance. 'After all,' she mused, 'third time's the charm.'

/Keep telling yourself that/ Black Dranzer grumbled as she continued guiding Hilary.

'I will,' she returned.

-x-x-x-x-

(1)- or so she hopes...

(2)- ::coughcoughTYSONcoughcough::

Okay, kill me later.

I know this chapter was absolute crap, but the next one will be better.

As in, actual plot.

And then the fun will begin.

Poor, poor charries.

Hope you all enjoyed (despite the crappiness)

Emma


	5. Fulfillment

Okay, I'm lazy.  
I'll admit it.  
I seriously am.

That, and I came up with a new idea for a SasukexSakura story. So blame that too. XP  
So I'd best get going on the chappie, huh?  
::nervously eyes pitchforks and torches::  
Yeah, I'd better...

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

Note/Blah/ can also occur between two "creatures"...you'll see what I mean.

PS: we're starting off with Kira today...why? I have no idea. I'm just the idiot pushing the keys on the computer's keyboard XD.

WARNING: Most of this chapter is probably gonna center around Kira, Brooklyn and their bitbeasts, as well as the advancement of the plot. Next chapter will probably center around what's finally gonna happen with Kai and Hilary.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Five:  
Fulfilled

Kira had stopped and was now leaning against a tree, catching her breath the best she could.

'They so didn't cover this in training,' she groused mentally as she kept walking, figuring it was better to cover some ground as opposed to none at all. As she walked, she remembered what had happened all those weeks ago. 'It was only four weeks,' she mentally admonished herself as she slowly sped up to a jog. 'It just FELT like forever.'

/Back/ Stated the voice from before.

'Lead on,' came Kira's reply.

/I shall. Turn right and head up the path. When you come off it, you should see him, actually.../

'Duly noted,' she commented. '...and thanks.'

/No problem./ The voice replied as it faded away.

'I'm on my own now...' The thought shook her, and she shook her head to try to rid herself of the feeling that had arisen. 'I'll do what I have to.' She vowed mentally, not wanting to fail a third time. 'Hang on, Brooklyn.' With that final thought, she picked up her feet and began to run.

0x0x0x0

Brooklyn's eyes slowly opened as the swirling, whirling myriad of colors swam into view. Closing his eyes, he hoped that this was all a dream. Opening them again did no good: the colors were back, twisting and spinning with more ferocity than before.

Groaning softly, he tried to sit up, and managed to get on his hands and knees. Trembling with the effort as well as the terror he felt at how weak he was, he sat there.

/Master?/

'Zeus!' He cried out.

/It's alright. Help is on the way./

'It is...?' Suddenly even his thoughts seemed fuzzy, and everything seemed to slow down. 'Zeus...?' Hearing the terrified undertones in his master's voice shook Zeus to the core, but he refused to let it get to him.

/It will be okay./ Zeus stated with unwavering confidence.

'Oh...kay...' Brooklyn managed before collapsing back onto the path. His eyes never slid shut and he was forced to stare at the myriad of colors. They made him dizzy and his stomach began to roll.

/It will be okay.../ The only thing keeping him hanging on was Zeus's calm, reassuring mind voice. Even so, the edges of the swirling colors were turning grey.

"BROOKLYN!" Came a shout.

"That voice..." He croaked out, not realizing he had spoken aloud. "It sounds...so...familiar..." His eyes slid shut as darkness claimed him, knowing he was safe. He knew the owner of the voice would help him. He just knew they would.

0x0x0x0

A thorn felt like it was firmly lodged in Kira's side as she eased her jog up into a slow-paced run. She could feel something slowly streaming away from someone and she would rather die for the third time as opposed to letting Brooklyn go.

'Faster!' She shouted mentally at herself, going from her slow paced run to a medium paced one. 'I can't fail!'

/Hurry, please!/ Came Zeus's voice.

As she detected the worry in Zeus's voice, she increased her pace yet again. 'Any faster and I'll be sprinting,' she surmised with a mental chuckle, remembering just how much she used to hate it. 'Maybe I should've just shut up and done it...either way...' Deciding at last, she picked up her pace until she was close to going as fast as she possibly could without her wings.

/Time is running short.../ Commented a voice she knew well; her eyes narrowed.

/Kisama!/ She snarled. (1)

/That's not a good way to greet someone, you know.../ Taka replied, staring calmly at her. /I've done nothing to you./

/No, you just killed me twice, and are probably here to do it again./ She hissed, about ready to take him on, heedless of the fact that she was as good as defenseless.

/Yet was the reply I was expecting of you, but I digress...the Shinigami will soon come to take your friend away...so are you going to bother with me or save him?/ Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. He kept silent, knowing what she was thinking.

/Why are you here?/

/Direct thing, aren't you? Well, I'm actually not here to cause trouble for right now...but if you want to save him, hurry up.../ With that, Taka faded from view.

'I still hate him,' she mumbled mentally as she went into an all-out sprint. As she neared the end of the path, she saw Brooklyn lying there, eyes open, the light in them almost extinguished. "BROOKLYN!"

"That voice..." Kira froze when she heard his weakened voice. "It sounds...so...familiar..." His eyes slid closed as hers widened drastically.

'Please, please, please let this work!' She mentally prayed as she turned him over, placing her hand over his heart. Gripping the tiny spark of power being a tenshi granted her, even without her wings, she gently formed it into a small stream. She then slowly slid it into Brooklyn's heart.

Closing her eyes, she let her bangs slide over them. It hadn't worked.

Then, a soft _buh-bump_ sound was heard. Eyes widening, Kira froze. _Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump._ Brooklyn's heart was slowly but surely beating. Kira's face split into a smile before she lost her grip on consciousness and slid into her own awaiting darkness.

0x0x0x0

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes to find that the colors were the slightly blurred outlines of the plants surrounding him. His eyes widened when he realized that Zeus was worriedly hovering over him, in a semi-corporeal form.

"Zeus...?" He managed out, his voice weak and hoarse.

/Yes.../ The great bitbeast turned to look at the form of someone he could now slightly see out of the corner of his semi-blurry vision.

"K-Kira..." Stunned, he sat up without even realizing it, wincing as he put a hand to his chest. It felt like a horse had kicked him in the ribs.

/It should.../ A whispery voice informed him.

"W-what...?" Looking around warily, he shifted so he could stand.

/Relax...I am not a foe.../ A small white dragon, also in a semi-corporeal form, appeared and drifted into the clearing. /She is my mistress.../ The dragon nudged Kira's cataleptic form.

"Is she...?"

/She should be fine,/ Immi (2) and Zeus replied.

/You need to get to the house and rest,/ came Zeus's advice.

"Yeah..." He murmured, shakily getting up on his knees. Taking Kira's arm, he hoisted her up as he shakily stood. Swaying, he fought to maintain his balance as he took the first step.

/Second step takes all.../ The dragon murmured.

/That would be third./ Zeus rebuked.

"Either way..." He murmured, breaking up whatever disagreement that had been about to form.

It Is Done. Came a voice that brought Brooklyn to his knees before whatever it was vanished. Kira seemed to solidify and her new weight dragged him down further. Zeus nudged Brooklyn, trying to give him strength, when Immi merely looked frozen.

/Why would he...?/

/He needed to protect against invasion.../ Came Taka's voice from the edge of the clearing. /If a Shinigami were to don the wings stolen from her, he or she could enter the Light Area and open the gates./

/But.../ Zeus had frozen.

/It would destroy both areas and the world as well.../ Immi stated, causing Brooklyn's eyes to widen.

/Hmph. Exactly. Since at the moment, I have no wish to destroy the world, I will help you.../ Taka yet again vanished into thin air, seemingly turning into smoke before fading away. Not too long afterwards, Ming Ming, Garland, Crusher, and Mystel ran into view.

"Brooklyn!" Ming Ming called, rushing over. "Who is--" Crusher had lifted the girl up and they all caught a glimpse of her face.

"Kira..." Mystel froze.

"She saved me..." Brooklyn managed out softly. Suddenly, a strong gale of black smoke swept the clearing, knocking everyone off their feet, and sending Kira flying across the clearing when she came to an abrupt halt after smacking into a tree with a sickening crack.

"What?!" Garland growled, struggling to get to his feet.

/Mortal, you cannot contest me.../ Taka reappeared, his eyes now glowing a demonic red. Kira was surrounded by a bright red glow, and was slowly raised from the ground. Then she and Taka were surrounded by a swirl of black smoke. Both vanished and the gale stopped.

No one in the clearing moved for a few moments afterward. Immi keened shrilly before vanishing in a shower of white sparks. A white amulet in the shape of half of a heart fell to the ground, a silver chain through the loop at the top. Zeus gaped at it.

Brooklyn reached out and picked it up, slipping the chain around his neck. Ming Ming stared at it, while Crusher, Mystel and Garland stood. Offering her a hand, Garland pulled her to her feet as Crusher picked Brooklyn up. He clenched the white half of a heart amulet tightly in his hand, hoping this was still a bad dream.

Zeus alit on Crusher's shoulder, and they headed back towards the mansion, knowing that when Brooklyn was rested, things were going to start to happen. Bad things.

0x0x0x0

A mysterious figure sitting at a table with a crystal ball stared intently at its depths.

"Interesting..." The figure remarked, looking closer. "Things are getting very...interesting...wouldn't you say, Bastet?" The figure addressed the other across the table.

"I agree, Sekhmet...things will definitely move quickly now...and it will take a unified effort from those who can save the world..."

"Do you not believe they can do it?"

"Time is all that can tell," Bastet replied, looking off into the horizon.

"Right you are," Sekhmet agreed as she returned her attentions to the crystal ball. Bastet said nothing further and also returned her attentions to the ball.

'What will you do now, Prince of Darkness? Save your Princess or doom the world...?' Bastet mentally asked the unable to answer Prince.

0x0x0x0

/It is done.../ Galax murmured softly, but everyone heard.

"What is?" Rei asked, his memories almost completely back.

/The terms of the prophesy have been fulfilled...things will now begin to get very chancy.../ Galax replied, her fur bristling.

"Do we want to know?" Tyson asked.

/You do not...but you must./

-x-x-x-x-

(1)- Bastard in Japanese (I think, so don't quote me on it)

(2)- it stands for Immortal White Dragon...but that's too much of a mouthful for repeated use XP

I know it took forever, but I'm glad I even got to write this. I have three projects to do, one being due on Tuesday, one due on Wednesday, and one due the Thursday after next. I hate the end of the year.

I should have the next one out by the end of May, but I'm making no promises.

I hope so, so see you then!!  
Emma


	6. And It All Falls Into Place

Wow. Second chapter this weekend...I guess I am feeling inspired.  
XD

Ah well...  
Probably not gonna get posted this weekend (Memorial Day Weekend).

So you all can yell at me. XDD

Just not too loudly; I already have a headache.

UPDATE: wow...I've been ignoring this chapter... 

_**Warning: gore ahead.**_

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Six:  
And It All Falls Into Place

Hilary saw a spot where no trees or shrubs were and realized she must finally be there. Relief flooded her, and in her haste, she failed to notice a branch in her path. Luckily, she did not do a face plant, but she stumbled into the clearing just the same.

A hiss from further in made her look up and wish she hadn't. The Hablisk looked horrible and she couldn't decide which was worse: whether it had assumed her form or whether it was planning on killing Kai while he was consumed with guilt. Either way, her ruby red eyes narrowed and she decided this thing was gonna pay. She may not still be entirely happy with him, but that didn't mean she wanted something to psychologically torture him before killing him.

"You had better be good with your gods," she informed it, wrenching out her launcher and rip cord, fitting the pieces together faster than she had ever thought possible. "Go Black Dranzer! Dark Blazing Tempest!!!" Smirking mentally, the she-phoenix of darkfire did as she was told (1).

Kai, released from its grip after a while, fell to the ground as his muscles seized up from being held in the same position for so long. Somehow knowing this was far from over, Hilary hurried to his side and knelt by him, managing not to gape at the swirling cloud of dust her bitbeast had kicked up.

"You okay?"

"Aa..." Kai mumbled, looking away.

"Don't you "aa" me! If we wanna finish this thing, we've gotta work together. You AND me. So you'd best tell me what's bugging you," she growled, not knowing why she was upset or why she knew it wasn't finished.

"You fried it," the Russian stated flatly.

"Oh yeah?" Hilary challenged as the smoke cleared. Black Dranzer was tapping against her foot, still spinning, and bitchip glowing. The Hablisk, however, was flat out on its butt, staring at the girl with intense dislike.

"Yooooouuuuu rrrrruuuuuuiiiiiinnnnnnnneeddddd mmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy mmmmmmeeeeeaaaaalllllllllll, gggggggiiiiiiirrrrrrlllllll..."(2) It hissed, distorting human speech so badly Hilary just wanted to clap her hands over her ears and just shut the sound out. Kai bristled and wanted to leap at the thing. He then shook himself mentally; he needed to calm down and get rid of these impulses.

"C'mon," he growled at her.

"C'mon what?!" Hil shouted back at him, bristling now herself.

"We've gotta get out of here," Kai growled, grabbing her arm and attempting to pull her away. To his immense surprise, Hilary just shook him off, and glared.

"What, so this thing can go after someone else?!" The fierce anger in Hilary's eyes shook him when he realized it was anger caused by what the Hablisk had tried to do to him. Biting her lip to stop herself from making anymore scathing comments, Hilary turned back around to face the creature that was now determined to kill both her AND Kai. "Alright, Black Dranzer--"

"Do you..." Stunned, she turned to see Kai determinedly not looking at her. "...have any ideas?"

"Not really," she told him. "But there has to be some way to beat this thing!" Kai didn't reply; he merely launched his blade at the creature that almost had him for dinner. Black Dranzer followed Dranzer's suit, and raced back at the creature. Both blades were repelled by something, and flung into trees across the clearing.

The thing now turned to face the two teens, a leer set across its distorted face. Kai pushed Hilary behind him, his face calm. Hilary, who was frozen, could do nothing more than grip the back of his jacket tightly with one hand, her eyes wide. The twisted leer widened as the Hablisk lunged and its fangs sank themselves deep into Kai's neck.

Down the three went, with Kai's back ending up on Hilary's torso, pinning her down. The Hablisk was on top of both of them, its fangs glistening with Kai's blood, leering that warped leer as the blood poured from Kai's neck, drenching Hilary.

"Get AWAY!" Hilary screamed as it came closer; Black Dranzer smacked the thing directly in the forehead, causing it to tumble backwards and off herself and Kai. After shifting around a bit, Hilary was able to unpin herself, and held Kai up, hoping he would be okay.

0x0x0x0

Rei, who was in the middle of searching for Hilary and Kai by the entrance to the woods, heard a scream of "Get AWAY!". Freezing as he recognized Hilary's voice, he shook himself from his stupor.

"Tyson! Daichi! Kenny! Max!" He shouted, knowing Mariam and Mariah would come running when they heard his shouts. Mariah was the first to show up, and she looked at him with concern.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as the others approached.

"I just heard Hilary scream," he told her and the others. All of them turned and ran into the forest, ignoring the branches that scratched them and tugged at their clothes. The seven of them were surprised to hear something similar to explosions going off, but welcomed them as a way to find Hilary.

0x0x0x0

Hilary's eyes were wide and tears were pouring from them. Kai was the color of marble, and he wasn't moving. There was a puddle of blood that surrounded the two fallen teens, and all of it had come from the now-dead Russian teen.

'Kai...he's dead...dead...' Was all her numb and shocked brain could repeat. Both Dranzer and Black Dranzer were doing everything in their power to protect her from the Hablisk, but there was only so much two powerful but unguided bitbeasts could do. All Hilary could do was sit there with her dead friend on her lap and clutch a part of his jacket as more tears streamed down.

0x0x0x0

"Things have taken a turn for the worse, wouldn't you say," came Sekhmet's calm drawl from under her cape as she continued to gaze into the ball.

"I wouldn't, actually..." Bastet murmured, a small smirk on her face.

"How can you say that?! One of them is dead!" Sekhmet raged, but the calm look on Bastet's face never wavered.

"You are a newer goddess, Sekhmet, and you do not completely understand the inner workings of those who have been Chosen..." Bastet informed her, her face still calm. "If you would be patient and see what will happen, you will see why I do not feel this is a turn for the worse..."

"But the wielder of Dranzer is **dead**! How can this _not_ be bad?!" Sekhmet growled, frustrated.

"Wait, and you shall see, Sekhmet," Bastet replied. "What I'm thinking will happen will most likely come to pass in no more than a few moments...just wait." A strange half smile crossed Bastet's face that gave Sekhmet the crawls.

'What could she be thinking? And what's more: how could she know what is going to happen when even _I_ don't know?' Sekhmet frowned and studied the goddess across the table from her. Bastet remained unruffled by the scrutiny.

"If you do not watch carefully, you might miss it," the other goddess offered mildly. Frowning, and suspicious, Sekhmet complied.

0x0x0x0

Rei and the others rushed into the clearing only to skid to an abrupt halt. Mariah clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream when she saw the Hablisk.

"Oh my..." She murmured, her eyes wide. The others froze as they gazed upon Kai's corpse and Hilary's unmoving, blood-drenched form. "You guys--"

"Shut up," Mariam hissed at Mariah, her eyes over bright with unshed tears.

"I will NOT shut up!" Mariah growled back. "The thing that killed him is gonna kill us too if we don't do something!" The female neko-jin snarled as she gestured violently at it. Most of the group froze as they saw it: they had only saw Kai's immobile form and nothing beyond it.

"How do we beat this thing, then?" Rei turned to Mariah, and she could see the uncertainty and fear in his face.

"I don't know..." She murmured.

"Great, now we all die!" Mariam growled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, we don't!" Hilary managed out as she grasped Kai's jacket tighter, and her bangs overshadowed her still-streaming eyes. "He saved me and I'm not going to let his death be in vain!" With a great act of will, Hilary managed not to break down sobbing as the full realization that it was all her fault washed over her. If they had just run like he had wanted, both of them would have lived.

"Nnnnnooowwwwww yyyyyyoooouuuuu ddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeeee," it hissed and moved to launch itself at Hilary and Kai's corpse (3). As it lunged, Tyson launched his beyblade at it in a last act of desperation. The blade smacked it in the face and sent it flying back into a tree. Everyone's eyes widened and they all pulled out their blades.

"All together now!" Mariah shouted and all of them, besides Hilary, Kai and Tyson, launched. A shining light that's color corresponded to the element each bitbeast possessed surrounded Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Mariah, Rei, Mariam, and Max. The shining column of color spilt into two sections: one enveloped the Hablisk, and destroyed it. The other entered Kai, and his eyes opened as the blood vanished.

"K-Kai?!" They all cried. He sat up stiffly, much like a puppet would.

"Who is that?" Came the dull monotone voice that issued from his mouth.

"W-what do you mean?" Hilary choked out, having given into sobs.

"I do not know who I am, but if Kai is what you wish to call me, then do so," he stated in the same tone. It was then that everyone noticed that his eyes had no pupil and were dull. Hilary just gave up and leaned forward, letting her sobs wrack her frame. The "new" Kai stared at her, trying to figure out why she was shaking. "Are you cold?" He asked at last, having thought of no other reasons.

"Something is definitely wrong here," Mariah mumbled to no one in particular.

"You're tellin' me," Daichi mumbled, annoyed at Kai and the fact that his beyblade didn't give off any of the colors.

"So now what do we do...?" Rei murmured; he had barely managed to get used to regular civilian life and now he was completely lost. Mariah laced her fingers with his and gently squeezed his hand, causing him to look at her. "Mariah?"

"You're not alone this time...none of us know what to do either," she told him in a soft tone. The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of Rei's mouth.

"Arigato," he mumbled; his reply was another gentle squeeze of his hand.

"What the--?!" Mariah gaped at the amulet on her necklace that was now glowing.

"N-nani?!" Max stared.

"It wants us to follow it," the "new" Kai supplied while cocking his head to the side. Everyone just stared at him, but figured they had nothing to loose at the moment. Kai picked the still sobbing Hilary up piggy back style and all followed the now roughly tugging necklace. Rei, worried, got from around Mariah's neck.

"Arigato," she told him before it dragged her back towards the dojo. Everyone followed, still in shock. It soon dragged her into Kai's room and stopped before pointing at a book that was lying on his night side table. It was titled An Encyclopedia of the Seven Realms. Warily, Mariah picked it up and handed it to Kenny, who immediately began flipping through it. The group headed to the main area and all sat down.

Kai was staring blankly at the very distraught Hilary, who was being comforted by Mariah and Mariam. Max and Rei were trying to get Tyson to say something, but he was still in some sort of shock, and refused to respond. Daichi soon joined their efforts and managed to get Tyson's blade launched in his face.

"That _was_ a reaction," Max mumbled, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Not the kind we were looking for," Rei muttered. A few moments passed, during which Max and Rei exchanged glances, wondering what they could do next.

"I'm fine," Tyson finally responded during their pondering. The three sat down and talked softly amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong with Kai. Kenny, meanwhile, was digging through the book frantically. Soon all these activities were interrupted.

"I found it!" Kenny shouted.

"Found what?" Max wondered.

"Listen to this," Kenny commanded and began to read aloud. _"Although the chances of this ever happening are very rare, conditions are sometimes right. When several different elemental beings gather in an area and feel extreme emotion where someone has recently died, it is possible to give the recently deceased a form of life. This form of life is called reanimation. While in reanimation, the former deceased will not feel emotions or have any memories other than one. That single memory will be of whoever they may have died to protect. The reanimation process is an incomplete way to bring someone back to life. It is unknown how to complete the process, but the reanimated person can be killed again. If this happens, they cannot be reanimated a second time."_

"So I'm reanimated," Kai stated in the same monotone.

"Apparently," Kenny murmured.

"So how can we finish bringing him back to life," Mariah summed up what everyone else was wondering.

"It doesn't say," Kenny stated. "If I had a few hours with the book, I might be able to concoct a theory of how this might be able to happen."

"Concoct away," Tyson mumbled.

-x-x-x-x-

(1)-no that is NOT a typo.

(2)-that basically says (so you won't kill your brains going "AAAAAHHH! TOO MANY LETTERS!!!") "You ruined my meal, girl."

(3)-translation: "now you die."

I am so mean, aren't I? I just keep on dragging them all through more terror.

Hope all of you saw the preview for the final chapter of Trouble In Paradise!  
If not, go read it!

Emma


	7. I ran out of Titles

Okay, I'm actually starting the 7th chapter on Friday the 13th...okay, wait, it's 1---2 AM, so never mind...it's Saturday the 14th...which doesn't sound nearly as ominous...AHEM.

Either way, time to start!

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

WARNING: I have got a lot of people to kill off and things to wreck before this story can go ANYWHERE. So if you don't like character death, you'd better leave now. Enjoyyyyyyy!!!! (beware of mass destruction...not by those weapons Bush never found, though)

Oh, yeah, TO BROOKLYN!!!!! (and the rest of the BEGA 5)

One more thing: I DO NOT OWN!!! (I forgot to put up a disclaimer, and now that I think about it, I have a disclaimer in my profile...ah well. I'm putting it up anyway!)

-x-x-x-x-

Ming Ming sighed as she shifted positions on the couch by Brooklyn. She had insisted on sitting right by the nightmare ridden teen, and was currently trying to calm him down without waking him. Zeus had alit on the back of the couch Brooklyn was currently sprawled over, and was worriedly watching over his master. Now that his mate was gone, the teen was all he had left and he intended to make sure nothing happened to him.

"No," came the soft murmur from Brooklyn as he turned, twisting so he was partially on his side, face contorted in fear and pain.

"Brooklyn, wake up," Ming Ming whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. With a quick intake of breath, Brooklyn sat up, eyes wide, and face pale. "You okay?" A quick shake of his head was all he managed before burying his face in his hands. Mystel walked over, and placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder as Garland and Crusher hovered around, not really knowing what to do.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Came the muffled question from his wrists. The other four exchanged glances, knowing he was going to get upset no matter what they said. "Please tell me what happened was a dream..."

"It wasn't, Brooklyn," Garland mumbled. "Kira did save you just like Taka managed to kidnap her right in front of us..." That prompted a kick to the shins from Ming Ming.

"Garland!" She hissed, knowing the poor red head had been through enough as it was.

"What? Would you rather me lie, and say it was a dream?!" He growled back.

"Please..." Brooklyn mumbled weakly, he didn't want his teammates to fight, especially because of him.

"Enough," Mystel stated as everyone jumped. "Brooklyn asked you to stop, and you're upsetting him more."

"Sorry," both grumbled sullenly, meaning it but still annoyed at one another.

"How are you feeling," inquired Crusher. Mystel, Garland and Ming Ming all froze when he asked but Brooklyn just slumped back into the cushions.

"Like an idiot," he whispered. "I should have done _something_."

"What could you have, though," Mystel wanted to know. "I don't mean to increase your sense of helplessness, but all of us together could have done nothing. You shouldn't beat yourself up for something that couldn't be changed."

"But you shouldn't give up, either," Garland told him.

"I don't want anything to do with this anymore," he muttered. "I'm tired of fighting..."

"Giving up won't get Kira back, Brooklyn," Garland returned; the red head froze, not expecting Garland to go there.

"How do you know?!" Brooklyn shot back, his countenance angry, but hurt and confusion were in his eyes.

"Calm down," Ming Ming gave him a quick hug. "We'll all go get her back. Together."

"Right," Crusher and Mystel agreed. Garland just nodded, mentally seething that Brooklyn had gotten a hug.

"Thanks you guys," he mumbled.

"No problem," Garland shrugged. "So how're we going to--" His question was broken off by the mansion shaking on its foundation. All of them were knocking to the floor, wide eyed and fearful.

"What now," Ming Ming groaned, clutching the rug tightly.

"Who knows," Garland shouted over the roar of the foundation being split apart.

"Guys, we gotta get out," Mystel yelled, struggling to his feet despite the pitching floor. When the other four followed suit, all were knocked to the floor again as bits and pieces of plaster rained down on them.

"C'mon," Garland called, using the furniture to move towards the window.

"Are you insane?!" Ming Ming shrieked. "This is the third floor!"

"Would you rather stay and be buried alive?!" Mystel returned, using Garland's system to try to reach the window.

"No..." Ming Ming mumbled, and soon the other three were following Garland and Mystel's lead.

"Then come on," Garland roared, finally have reached the window. As soon as he touched it, he went flying backwards, into the opposite wall.

"Garland!" Ming Ming screamed, rushing over to him, completely ignoring the floor rolling under her feet. The silver haired teen made to move to where Ming Ming was, but as soon as he put weight on his right ankle, he fell to the ground, wincing. She managed to crawl the rest of the way over but as soon as she made it to him, the attic crashed downwards, covering them both.

"GARLAND! MING MING!" Crusher shouted as Mystel and Brooklyn froze in shock and horror. He rushed over to try to save the two, but more of the attic collapsed, covering him as well. The two remaining members sank to the floor, unable to even comprehend or care what was now going on. Both of them sat there, numb, not even feeling the house pitch and roll under them. A sudden crash snapped Mystel out of it.

"Brooklyn, we need to get out of here," he told the youth, who still sat there, stupefied. He didn't respond, so Mystel drew his blade and launched it at the window, hoping it could offer them some help. A huge chunk of plaster fell towards Brooklyn, and Mystel leapt at him, managing to push him out of the way before it crushed him. He, however, didn't have enough time to get out of the way himself.

"Mystel," Brooklyn stared at the spot where the Egyptian had vanished beneath the rubble. Just then, Brooklyn felt his stomach leave him as he, along with the masses of rubble, fell two stories to collide with the ground solidly. 'Guys...' Was his last thought as he blacked out.

A few days passed since the mansion had collapsed, but no one knew it had. It had such a distance between it and any other developed areas, it would take a while before it would even be noticed. It was the third day since the collapse, and it was a full moon.

The white light lit up the ruins with an eerie glow, making it look like one of the ruins of old. A pile of rubble started shifting, as though something under it was moving. After a few moments, the motion stopped. Then it returned, but this time the pile broke apart to reveal a blood encrusted red head with blank, dead looking eyes.

/Master,/ Zeus murmured, worriedly. The only reason the bitbeast had been able to save his master was because the full moon had given him the power that his master couldn't in his current state. Brooklyn didn't even react, he just walked out of the rubble to hit the ground a few feet away, ignoring the blood that still dripped from his many wounds.

/Excellent,/ hissed a familiar and hated voice. Above Brooklyn floated Taka, who was smiling sinisterly, a twisted look that made him look less sane that he was. (1)

/Get away/ Zeus snarled, lashing out only to be thrown violently to the ground.

/Back off, beast. My quarrel is with him.../ Taka growled, gesturing at the dead-looking Brooklyn. /You will do nicely.../ With an evil laugh, both he and Brooklyn vanished. Unluckily enough for Taka, Zeus followed, even though he couldn't do much.

0x0x0x0

"Lock him up, and use...the special shackles," Taka commanded the imps that served him. They scuttled to obey, remembering what happened to the imps that hadn't moved fast enough to chain that girl. After Brooklyn was securely chained, Taka dragged him into a room filled with weapons that was drenched in blood.

"Is there anything else you wish, master?" An imp inquired at his elbow.

"Yes...bring me one of the healers," as the imp left, another sick smile twisted his countenance further. A healer imp entered.

"You called, master?"

"I wish for you to heal this human. If he is not healed when I return, you know what will happen." Taka swept from the room, cackling insanely. The imp hurriedly got to work. As it did, it wondered what on earth could have damaged the human this badly.

'Was he trapped in a collapsing building or something,' the imp wondered as it finished not a moment too soon. Taka had swept back into the room, smirking sickly. "I'm done, master."

"Good. Leave me," the sicko (er...psycho) commanded and the imp left. Taka connected the chain between the shackles to a hook handing from the ceiling, smirking as Brooklyn was suspended there, completely at his mercy. It was then that he pulled one of the cat o' nine tail whips off the wall. "I hope you're ready for pain, boy..." With a sick smirk, the evil master mind got to work on mentally and physically destroying Brooklyn.

0x0x0x0

Mariah's amulet began to glow again and it rose a few inches to float in front of her face.

"What is with that thing?" Kai had his head cocked to the side as he observed the amulet. Rei, not liking where he was looking, scowled angrily. Mariah discreetly took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Max was pale, but no where near as pale as Hilary. She sat there, eyes wide, and said nothing. Mariam sat in between both of them, unsure of what to say to calm or reassure them. Kai sat near Hilary and had returned his attention to her, unsure of what was wrong with her. Kenny was thumbing through the book; Tyson was giving the floor a look that was more potent than acid. Daichi was sitting beside him, trying to quell his sense of hopelessness.

"Guys," Mariah called them all from their thoughts. When they turned to look at her, they all stared at the amulet, which was still glowing and moving. That was when they were all knocked to the floor as the entire dojo rocked violently on its foundation.

"What the-?!" Rei managed out before slamming into the floor. Everyone scrambled towards the door as pieces of the dojo began to rain down upon them, increasing their frantic pace. Once everyone had scrambled out, they hurried back into the forest, away from the collapsing dojo and the approaching army.

"Guys," Mariah whispered very quietly.

"Shhh," almost everyone hissed back, but it caught the attention of one of the soldiers of the army that was walking past.

"There they are!" He shouted as they all rushed at the bushes. Mariah turned and ran, her amulet still guiding her as the others followed closely behind.

"Where are you going?!" Rei shouted as Mariah headed towards the clearing where the Hablisk had killed Kai.

"I'm not doing anything!" She yelled back as the amulet pulled her along. As soon as they entered the clearing, there was nothing. No light, no trees...nothing. Hilary thought she heard shouts of frustration before she blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-

(1)- bah, who am I kidding? He's not sane in any way, shape or form.

Okay, so it still took forever for me to update...

NO PITCHFORKS!!!

Immi: they're probably not farmers, you know...ahem. Anyway, I'm rather annoyed I was left out last time...

Your fault.

Immi: SHUTTUP! Ahem. So, anyway, like the warning said, lots will die. And by lots, she means almost everyone. Hint hint.

Okay, she shuts up now before she gives my freakin' plot away. ::banishes her to The Place:: Ahem. Hope you all enjoyed, despite the gore, and death and...who am I kidding?!

Blood and gore and death are bad...and yet I always find them somewhere in my stories. Ah well...

Hope you enjoyed anyway!  
Emma


	8. In Which Utter Destruction Occurs

Okay, this is probably gonna take a looooong while to write.  
Oh well...

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

Today, we're starting off with...nah, you don't wanna know.

-x-x-x-x-

In Which Utter Destruction Occurs

A weak, tortured Brooklyn hung from the wall, numb to his injuries. The spark of light was long gone from his eyes; he knew he had nothing to live for. He was essentially dead anyway, as his place of imprisonment was the UnderWorld.

Taka hung his whip back up and turned to the imp attending him. "Have my newest playtoy fixed by next week." He then turned and strode off towards another cell. This one, however, he could not enter; he settled for verbal torture. Said psycho was furious to find that it never seemed to work and he cursed the cell's inhabitant, spitting on them before storming away.

The cell's inhabitant wiped the spit off before tears coursed down their cheeks and they pulled their knees to their chest, resting their head on them. They knew that all hope was not lost, but couldn't find the will to summon any strength.

0x0x0x0

Hilary's eyes slowly opened to find that she and the others were in what looked like a dusty storage room. Movement signaled that the others were awakening as well.

"I see...so that's who you are." The image of the dusty store room faded to reveal a coldly handsome man with golden eyes and white hair. His angel wings twitched slightly but then faded away in a swirl of white feathers.

Kai, who had just awoken, snarled and lunged. The man dodged, and struck him in the precise spot on his shoulder that would knock him out. Said boy dropped like a stone and Hilary's eyes widened.

"So that's what became of the bearer of the Lightflame..." He murmured, looking down at Kai with a detatched type of interest.

"Who are you?" Rei questioned warily; everyone else stared.

A white brown arched. "Who am I, Lightning Wielder?"

"...yes." Rei replied.

"Who I am is not important." The man stated, his voice as frigid as his looks. "Follow me." He commanded, picking Kai up with one hand and carrying him. Alarmed, all stood and followed. Kenny stared at their surroundings once the man came to a halt. "Welcome to the Library of the Ages."

All of them stared at the rows and rows of bookshelves in every direction. The books that lined them were varying in size, color and thickness. Kenny was practically salivating at the thought of all the information that was contained here.

The man placed Kai on a chair. "Kindly assure your friend that I mean no harm when he wakes."

"Does this place have every book in existence?" Kenny questioned, itching to go poke around.

"Yes. Feel free to look around but be careful...some of the books are rather...unpleasant." The man entered a door that appeared on the wall and vanished.

"Okay...what're we looking for first?" Kenny inquired.

"How to fix Kai." Hilary mumbled, sinking down beside the outcold boy. Kenny nodded and began his search while the other teens sank down and tried to relax.

The man reentered from the newly appeared door. "I was told that I am to assist you in any way possible and to tell you who I am. My name is Yue."

"Can you tell us where to find the information on suspended animation?" The brown haired boy prodded, aware that his friends were exhausted.

"The only book that has information on that is aboveground. There is one copy and it goes to whomsoever it chooses." Yue stated.

"Can we--" Tyson began tiredly.

"No." Yue replied. "If you were to return to aboveground right now, you would die. Not even my higher ups could protect you from what is going on now."

"...what's going on?" Max inquired as the still-sleepy Mariam rested her head on his shoulder. Daichi blinked and fought his exhaustion; Tyson was silent; Mariah and Rei focused on their informant; Hilary focused more on the still-out Kai than the man.

"Right now, that is of little importance to you." The white haired man frowned. "From what I know of suspended animation, it has something to do with the UnderWorld."

"What's that?" Kenny was led off amongst the books by Yue.

"What do you think is happening?" Hilary murmured as Kai stirred.

Daichi glanced around at everyone. "Nothing good." He muttered grimly. The others nodded.

0x0x0x0

Sekhmet sighed and leaned back, taking her eyes off the crystal ball. "I suppose this is it, then."

Bastet cocked her head to the side, regarding the younger goddess with curiousity. "What do you mean?"

"The wielder of the Lightflame is dead, suspended animation or no; his friends are all disheartened and will fail; the only other two who could hope to save everyone are currently weakened or broken past the point where they would be of any use. The world will end." Sekhmet's head bowed.

"Not all have given up." Bastet replied as she focused the crystal ball on Kenny. "All the world needs is one person to have hope. He is that one person."

Sekhmet scoffed. "What can he do? He is not one of the Chosen; he is not even strong. That pathetic Yue could blink and inadvertantly kill him!"

Bastet's smile was cold, though there was some amusement in it. "You scoff at the boy who is currently the only one fighting for everything. If he gives in, the world will be lost."

The other rolled her eyes. "It isn't like he will manage anything."

Bastet's chilling smile began to decrease the temperature of the air around them. "We shall see."

0x0x0x0

Mystel awoke to find himself in a world of pain. The others were talking softly but he knew their situations were as dire as his.

/Fear not./ Came a gentle voice. /All will end well./

A peaceful darkness surrounded him and the others' voices ceased at the same time his pain did.

0x0x0x0

Taka sat in his throne room, eyes on a ball that showed the UpperWorld. A smirk made it's way to his face as the ball began to glow with a sinister red light.

An imp warily approached. "What are you doing, Master?"

He smirked. "Something I should have done a long time ago..."

The imp gulped mentally. "Which is?"

"Destroy the world."

0x0x0x0

Everyone let out a yell as the library seemed to shake on it's foundation; Yue snatched Chief from in front of a tumbling book case. All of them were soon in the reading area and could only stare at the now-wrecked library.

Yue surveyed the mess with cold eyes. "This will take weeks to clean."

Tyson groaned. "Weeks are what we don't have."

The bespeckled boy grinned and held up a tarnished book. "But I found the book."

Yue gaped. "But the book..."

Kenny frowned. "Not that book...this is one on the UnderWorld..." He calmly sat at the undisturbed table, booted Dizzy up and began comparing notes with her and both went over the information in the book.

The book guardian frowned and began to clean up the books. Hillary wordlessly stood; he stared at her.

"I'll help clean." She stated; Kai stood and followed her like a devoted shadow.

The others looked at each other before rising themselves and volunteering their survices. Yue looked taken aback, but directed them to sections.

"Well, we can't help the Chief," Tyson grinned cheerfully, his good humor restored. "So we might as well help by doing this!"

There were murmurs of agreement from the others spread out across the library.

0x0x0x0

Sekhmet stared. What was going on?

Bastet smirked. "I told you."

The younger stared. "I don't understand."

Her companion's smirk widened. "They are a remarkable group of young people; that you would already know if you had been observing them as you were supposed to. They have a unique...quality. As long as one still clings to the tiniest bit of hope, it is possible to ignite that emotion in all the others. As long as one of them always believes something can be done, the world has nothing to fear."

Sekhmet scoffed. "Nothing to fear? The cities, towns, roads...everything down there, possibly even the earth itself...all are being destroyed by Taka's immeasurable power!"

Bastet merely smiled; that was when Sekhmet decided that the fact that the world was ending had cracked the other observer.

0x0x0x0

Hilary sighed and approached a stack of books further away from everyone else; something told her she should. Hoping that it wouldn't take forever to clean the books up, she began to pick the books up off the floor and place them in a neat stack. Kai, who she realized had followed her, assisted.

"It's okay, you know." She told him. "You can go to your own area." Kai stared at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side, seemingly confused. He then resumed helping her. "Kai." The reanimated teen stared blankly. "I can be left on my own." That got her a slight shake of his head. "And why not?" When she got no reply, Hilary huffed and moved closer to the nearest book case, intent on moving the books there away. One, a tiny book the size of a notepad, seemed to call to her; it was the same color as her eyes and had a gold pattern around it's edges.

Another tremor shook the library and the book case in front of Hilary shook with it, tipping towards her. Kai shoved her out of the way, but made no move to get out from under it.

"KAI!" Hilary shrieked, remembering that the second time a person was killed, they couldn't be reanimated.

0x0x0x0

The city was quiet...too quiet. The people in the streets looked around, startled by the sudden realization that there were no animals present. A great black cloud, similar to one produced by a volcano, blotted out the sun. All was completely silent for a moment when the rumbling began. Those still out on the streets screamed and ran for cover as the main road split down the middle and lava gushed forth.

In a matter of minutes, it was all over. The terrible silence reigned, as every life in the city had been exstinguished. All the buildings were but chunks of rubble; lava began to cover the ground upon which feet had stood just moments ago; debris was slowly melted by the red-orange half liquid.

A rain of pure acid began; when it was finished, all that was left was cooled lava...and a lone white flower that had pushed itself out of the cooled molten earth. It was not particularly tall or strong, but it was there and not even the acid had destroyed it. A harsh wind began to blow; the flower swayed in the breeze but none of the petals fell off, nor was the flower uprooted.

0x0x0x0

Yue reacted quickly, yanking Kai out of the way not an instant before the book case would have crushed him. "What exactly were you thinking?"

"She was in danger." Kai stated, as though his actions were normal.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Hilary yelled. "That doesn't mean you put yourself in danger!"

"Danger?" Kai's head was cocked to the side again. The others stared in disbelief; Hilary paled; Yue sighed.

"Stay away from book cases, Lightflame bearer." Commanded the vexed man before resuming what he had been doing. The others, shaken, resumed as well but made sure to stay well away from the book cases.

Yue scowled as he cleaned. Those book cases were never to fall; the magic that held them in place was the very foundation of the Library of Ages. If that magic had failed, then...he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

"Guys!" Kenny called; all stopped what they were doing and rushed over, save Kai, who merely walked behind Hilary. "I found out where the entrance to the UnderWorld is!" Everyone crowded around and saw that it was a cave nearby the dojo; a place they had frequented for training, ironically enough.

"...why do you wish to know that?" Yue questioned as the others began to break off into side conversations.

"Well..." Kenny mumbled. "I figured...maybe...we could go there and fix Kai...somehow?"

"Not a good idea." Yue stated flatly; all side coversations stopped. "Believe me, the UnderWorld is no place for mortals." He then resumed cleaning; the others dispiritedly followed as Kenny silently continued his work. Hilary resumed her cleaning as well; when she bent down, she felt the tiny book she had been drawn to in her pocket. Shocked, for she had thought it under the bookshelf, she pulled it out of her pocket and nearly dropped it. Her name was on the front cover in shining gold, olden-style writing. Wary for no reason she could fathom, she retreated to a side area that was partially closed off from everything else and opened it.

_Dearest Descendent,_

_It was brought to my attention by one who would know that your lover will be put in suspended animation because of a Hablisk attack. While you are no doubt a bright girl, the true secret of suspended animation will be lost by the time this happens._

_Suspended animation can be entered only when a person who's loved very deeply by another dies. I cannot and will not explain the circumstances under which it can occur, as I was informed this is not allowed. Suspended animation...is not what it seems._

Hilary's head snapped up and she stopped reading as another tremor shook the library. Yue froze for a moment, then managed to get all of them to the room they had awoke in. Behind them, they heard sounds of destruction; one book case in particular made a loud crunching sound.

"You all must get out of here." Yue stated as a stairwell appeared. "Go, quickly."

"But, Yue--" Kenny began but the others grabbed him and fled up the stairs. Yue waited until all were at the top, then out before following. The last step gave way as Yue put his foot on it; Kenny managed to grab Yue's hand before he fell.

"Let go, lest you be pulled in with me!" Yue cried as everyone paled; behind him, they could see a pit of boiling lava.

"Just 'cuz the library's gone doesn't mean you have to go to!" Kenny replied, trying to tug him from the pit. The others approached but as they did, a whip of lava latched on to Yue, who tensed and fought a scream as it yanked him downwards. There was no time for Kenny to have let go, not that he would have. The entire rest of the group watched in horror as the lava swallowed both up with a hissing sound. The whip reformed and went for everyone else; they turned and fled. Sometime later, when all save Kai were exhausted, they collapsed, panting for breath.

"Now what?" Daichi questioned as the others finished catching their breath.

"What d'you mean 'now what'?" Hilary choked out; Kai knelt by her, confused as to why there was liquid streaming down her cheeks.

"Kenny worked really hard to find out where the entrance to the UnderWorld was." Daichi stated as the others stared at him. "We shouldn't let that go to waste."

"So what if we revive Kai somehow?" Tyson muttered bitterly. "It won't bring Chief back!"

0x0x0x0

"What now?" Sekhmet turned to the older goddess. "The only one with hope is gone and the world is doomed."

"I hate to concede..." Bastet murmured with a sigh. "But I must agree. That one was the only one keeping them going and now..."

"Great." The younger mumbled; she had been hoping the other had another surprise for her.

"Do you enjoy being right about this?" Bastet questioned.

That earned her a scowl. "Who would?! The end of the world is...well, it wasn't supposed to happen!" Bastet sighed, agreeing, but frowned when the crystal ball refocused on something else: a lone white flower blowing in the harsh wind amidst the destroyed city nearby.

Her eyes widened.

-x-x-x-x-

Yes, Yue is the Yue from CCS. He's just...slightly modified XD

Guess what I just found out. Taka's name means "rice field summer", "rice field perfume" or "rice field smell" -.-;; it's always good to hear that your villain's name means something like that.

(note: the multiple meanings are because of the kanji and how it can be written)

My two least favorite words are now "book" and "case" x.x

Immi's note: IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!  
Arin's note: ...FLUUUUUUUFF...TT  
Kae's note: ...bwa?

Okaaaay then.  
This thing should be wrapped up in about two chapters and possibly an epilogue...  
The next chappie shall be out ASAP...

Emma


	9. Overcoming Obstacles

Welcome to chapter nine. Woo.  
This is the last full chappie afore the ending/epilogue.

Yeah...this one's a lotttt shorter than the others xD

Hehe :sheepish look:

Beware the scene with Brook, Taka and Kira. That scene was unplanned but it wormmed its way in here.

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Nine  
Overcoming Obstacles

"Would you rather let what he spent his last few hours doing be for nothing?!" Daichi countered. "Don't you guys get it?! We're the last ones, the ONLY ones. We HAVE to do something, anything. No one else can!"

"Let someone else do it." Mariam mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes.

"We have to." Max murmured, standing. The others stared at him.

Rei stood as well. "We can't really do anything but sitting here grieving won't help." Mariam and Mariah wordlessly stood beside their respective love interest; Hilary reluctantly stood as well.

"We've got to try." She added shakily; Kai stood beside her, manner wary as he scanned the nearby landscape.

"What can we do?!" Tyson cried, throwing his hands up as he stared at his friends with red rimmed eyes.

"We can try." Kai stated; everyone stared when he offered Tyson a hand.

A weak grin made its way to Tyson's face. "Well, I guess since even Kai's agreeing, I've got no choice..." He took the offered hand and stood.

0x0x0x0

Bastet smiled. "I thought so."

Sekhmet scoffed. "Right."

"Note the flower." Bastet pointed as the crystal ball focused in on it again.

The other goddess gave the elder a look that stated she thought she was losing her mind. "And?"

"Could a normal flower survive a rain of acid?"

0x0x0x0

"So how're we gonna find the cave?" Tyson questioned as the group moved on, skirting any puddles of acid.

"Well, we just have to figure out where the dojo stood and head to the cave from there..." Daichi mumbled.

"Yeah, Kenny told us it was in a cave near the dojo." Max murmured as they continued on.

"I know where he was talking about." Hilary spoke up.

Rei nodded. "We used to train around there sometimes."

"What's that?" Mariam and Mariah wondered aloud in unison.

Hilary deadpanned. "Not again!" The others stared. (1)

"Not again what?" Mariah ventured cautiously.

"Zombies." Hilary murmured flatly as the horde drew closer. All of them stared at her, then turned to look at the mob of somethings approaching. It was indeed a mob of undead. All of them hurriedly scanned the surrounding area; Daichi's eyes lit up.

"Guys, over there!" He whisper-shouted with excitement. "C'mon! Run!" He took off without a moments' hesitation; the others followed to a field of what looked like boulders. The others hesitated for a moment, but rushed after him. All barely managed to stop short of a giant pit of acid.

"I think this is where the pond used to be..." Max mumbled quietly as they stared down into the murky depths.

"I agree." Hilary pointed at a mostly dissolved fish skeleton and all, save Kai, shuddered.

"Let's keep going." Rei stated firmly, then hung his head, flushing slightly. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Tyson replied as they snuck off, taking care not to disturb any rocks or otherwise loose pieces earth.

"Yeah." Mariah added. "No offense, but we need someone to lead."

"Not." Tyson retorted and Rei hung his head more; Tyson sweatdropped. "No, I agree with Mariah. The not was if anyone was asking me to."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Like you couldn't've worded THAT more confusingly..." (2)

"I probably could've!" Tyson shot back, sticking his tongue out; both were soon bickering childishly.

"I think I prefer this to them being all depressed." A drawn and pale Max half whispered as they continued sneaking along. Mariam nodded, but gave him a small, reassuring smile; he stared for a moment before returning it. By now, they could see a speck that might have been the cave entrance in the distance.

"Alright, lessgo!" Tyson seemed determined to get them there.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Mariam wondered aloud as they continued on.

"Well, once we fix Kai, something tells me that we'll manage to bring Kenny back." The bluette stated confidently; the others, save Kai, couldn't hold back tiny grins. They weren't sure what they were doing, no, but it felt...right.

"Stttttoooooppppppp rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhhttttttttt tttttthhhhhheeeeeerrrrrreeeee." Slurred a voice. (3) All of them froze, before turning to find the huge group of zombies right behind them. Daichi wordlessly launched his blade; the ranks split and fled from StrataDragoon and it's rampage.

"Run, guys." He stated as he continued to direct StrataDragoon; they stared at him.

"But...Daichi..." Tyson managed out as the others stared.

"Go!" His green eyes were fierce. "I can hold them off; you guys NEED to get there! Now GO!"

"What d'you mean--" The bluette was cut off when Max and Rei grabbed him and dragged him off; the others followed.

"Don't look back, guys." Was the last they heard of Daichi. The group continued on, trying to ignore the sounds of battle from behind them. They knew Daichi's chance of survival was slim but all hoped that he would live and catch up somehow. The group trudged on in silence, all of them fighting the urge to turn back and help Daichi.

0x0x0x0

Taka smirked as he dragged Brooklyn past Kira's cell; her eyes widened and they began to fill with tears when she saw not only his expression but all the wounds he had received. The madman stood there and watched, drinking in the sight of the person he had been trying to break fall apart. He approached, smirking and leaned casually in, sticking his head through the bars.

"See what happens when you get close to someone?" The psycho hissed venemously. The girl merely stared at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes narrowed; he swung and connected solidly with Brooklyn, who was knocked to the floor. The redhead made no move to sit up and hadn't seemed to register that he had been struck. "I **said** see what happens when you get close to someone?"

She nodded slightly, tears increasing. A snarl of anger escaped him and he began to beat the boy, reveling in the broken look in the girl's eyes.

"Stop!" She cried, clinging to the bars of her cell. He continued, ignoring her until she whispered brokenly, begging, "please stop...please." With a smirk, he did so...then he kicked the boy in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood spattering across the floor. A sick smirk adorned his face as he walked away, telling the imps to "clean that mess up".

He left two broken teens; one broken physically and mentally, the other being preyed upon by her worst fear.

Taka sat on his throne, sipping a glass of wine and reveling in the fact that he had destroyed the world's last hope. Two of the only people who could stop him were out of comission and seven out of nine just wouldn't work.

0x0x0x0

The group of seven entered the cave; they were about ten feet into it when the floor suddenly crumbled and gave way. They all tumbled into a darkened abyss.

0x0x0x0

"Guys?" Questioned Tyson quietly; everyone stirred, then woke. "Where d'you think we are?"

"It looks like some sort of maze..." Rei murmured as he helped Mariah to her feet.

"A maze...?" Max glanced around in the scant lighting as he shakily stood.

Kai wordlessly pulled Hilary to her feet and scanned the area warily as the others stood or sat up.

"So how do we get out?" Mariam questioned after few moments of silence.

"I'm not too sure..." Hilary murmured as she, too, surveyed their surroundings.

"Um...guys?" Mariah muttered; everyone turned to look at her. "My pendant's glowing." They all stared at said glowing piece of jewelry; it pulled Mariah forward slightly, towards the left path.

"Shall we?" Rei questioned as everyone who was sitting stood. The group followed unquestioningly; the pendant had saved them in the past and they had no reason to distrust it now.

0x0x0x0

About an hour later, the group stumbled into a large, open room. Beyond it, they could see that the maze continued.

"What's with this place?" Max looked around warily. Then, everyone save Tyson froze. He looked around, startled and was frozen as well when he saw everyone approaching the dojo. They were laughing, the sun was shining...it was like an ideal day. Everyone was beconing for him to join them and he was about to step forward to do so when he saw his grandpa waving from the porch. His eyes widened before narrowing into a glare as the illusion faded. His grandpa had died a year ago.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Dragoon's infuriated roar accompanied Tyson's yell and everyone stared at him, dazed.

"But..." Hilary's eyes were glistening with tears.

"It was just an illusion, Hil." Tyson murmured as everyone stared at the ground. "It was supposed to ensnare us so we'd forget to go on."

They all continued on, though when Tyson glanced back, he could have sworn he saw his grandpa smiling at him. His expression indicated he was proud of his grandson. (4)

0x0x0x0

The next room they came across contained a sphynx.

"We're doomed." Groaned Tyson.

It smiled and recited:

"Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Two letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
What am I?" (5)

"Where's chief when you need him?" Groaned Max quietly as everyone began to think.

"An eye." Hilary and Kai stated.

"An...eye?" Tyson frowned.

"Correct." The sphynx moved aside calmly but sighed. It had hoped to find news of what had gone on above it.

0x0x0x0

Their next challenge involved a thin ledge over a pool of boiling lava.

"...is there any other way?" Mariam questioned; Mariah looked at her pendant, which tugged her gently in the direction of the ledge. "Guess not." The blue haired girl muttered.

"Here goes nothing..." The pinkette shakily began to traverse the thin ledge; the others followed, all trying not to look down. Three-fourths of the way across, Mariah accidentally did so and froze. The others' protests brought her from her terror-filled daze, so she began to move again but failed to pay attention. A moment later found her one hand still attatched to the ledge and the rest of her dangling precariously above the lava. Rei hurriedly darted forward, paying no mind to the danger he put himself in by doing so, and pulled her safely back up. She clung to him, wide eyed, while the others tried to make their breathing and heart rates return to normal.

0x0x0x0

"That was a close one..." Tyson joked feebly as all of them rested on safe, solid ground. The others gave him weak grins, but said nothing as they slowly got over their scare. Rei was holding Mariah as close as she could come; she still clung to him.

"Thanks." She murmured quietly as she loosed her death grip. He nodded slightly but pulled her closer. The others allowed them to have their moment before the march resumed.

0x0x0x0

"Well, well..." Sneered a giant stone statue with a battle axe the size of itself.

"What do we have here?" Jeered it's twin, though it possessed a sword that was comparable to the battle axe in terms of size.

"I'll handle it." Tyson stepped forward and released Dragoon.

0x0x0x0

In the end, with a little encouragement from his friends, Tyson decimated one of the statues; the other fell apart once it's twin did.

"That was awesome!" Max grinned slightly as the group continued on.

"Nah...it's just that Dragoon's wind and they were earth, so I had an advantage over them..." He mumbled, unusually modest.

"Either way, good job." Rei congradulated as they approached a river of black water. A shrouded man with a long pole sat on a boat on the shore nearest to them.

"**I am Charon.**" Issued a voice from under the cowl. "**You are not dead. Why do you seek passage?**"

"We need to get to the UnderWorld." Mariam decided it was her turn to step it up.

"**...why should I ferry so many?**"Questioned the annoyingly calm psychopomp.(6)

"Why shouldn't you? Your boat can hold more than eight." The blue haired girl replied flatly. Every time he came up with a reason not to, she refuted it perfectly; the others could only watch the verbal sword fight.

"**Fine, but what shall be my payment?**"Came the defeated final assessment.

"Payment...?" Mariam questioned.

"**Yes...you could always pay...with your souls.**"

"Here." Mariah offered up her pendant.

"**What use have I of some simple human tri...**"The head turned towards the amulet and appeared to be staring at it, though the cowl prevented anyone from confirming that. There were a few moments of silence as he considered. "**Very well.**" He stood and moved back, allowing them on; they all clambered in and sat. Mariah handed him the pendant on it's chord; it disappeared beneath his hooded robe. "**Take care not to touch the water.**"

"Why?" Max questioned, leaning partially out of the boat to get a better look at said liquid. He went dead white when a rotting corpse appeared in the water below him where his reflection should have been; the others yanked him back in right as the corpse's arm broke the surface of the water. It remained there, grasping for Max, for a few more moments before it retreated back into the depths.

Halfway across something upstream broke, and a wave of pure black water swelled towards the boat. Charon merely continued rowing; it mattered not to him if he came in contact with the water. The others, however, would not be so lucky. Max was only able to stare at the approaching water for a moment; he then snapped out of it and launched Draciel. The great black tortoise lashed out at the water between them and the approaching swell; it rose and collided with it. The two swells collided and canceled one another out as Draciel returned to Max, who was gasping for breath. His breathing returned to normal after a few moments, but his friends still shot worried looks at him.

'**No normal human could have survived that...**' The ferryman idly observed the group. '**So that's who they are...**'

0x0x0x0

"**Best of luck, mortals.**" Was his goodbye to them as he rowed back across.

"How are we leaving?" Tyson wondered aloud as they crept towards the castle.

"At the moment, I think we should worry more about how we're going to defeat this guy." Rei grumbled as they neared the castle. Guards lined every visible surface.

"Any ideas?" Mariam muttered as everyone stared at the strong hold.

"I give up." Tyson growled quietly and sat down on a stone; a passage opened up behind him in the rock. Everyone exchanged momentary glances before hurrying in. The stone slab shut behind them with an ominous crunch.

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - uhm...yeah. remember Wish Upon A Star? No? You should go re-read that, then...:puts the WEIRDEST things in her fics, especially beyblade fics: :blames Yu Yu Hakusho (recalls that demon-spy-parasite-thing popping out of Kurama's step-brother's ear) ...yes, definitely Yu Yu Hakusho:

(2) - ...is that even a WORD?...oh, IDK

(3) - "Stop right there"...yeah, my brain's about to implode. too. many. letters. x.X

(4) - to those of you who've read the Digimon: Season 2 manga, that scene may seem familiar...I was inspired by it, but decided to put my own little twist in

(5) - not mine. I got it off a riddle site.

(6) - lit. "guide of souls"

Uhm...yah. I finished this right after finding out that my ear was trying eat the back of my earring...a.k.a. grow over it. What I had to do to get it off was...unpleasant. Yes, let's go with that.

I apologize for the supreme crappiness that is this chapter. I really got sick of this story, as I can only handle so much sad/bad/evil going-ons before I want to repair everything and make it all happy-fluffy again...I might go back eventually and severely edit/revise this chapter, but only after I've stopped hating it.

...wow. I got REALLY sucked in once I got to writing it out. There are several scenes in there that weren't even PLANNED but somehow came to be. ...ah well. It still sucks -.-;;

Finale/Epilogue next!! (...it shall be a combination of both. Woo.)  
Hehe  
Emma


	10. The Final Battle

Aaaand here we are, folks...

THE END!

Info-ish things:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bitbeast speaking/  
Scene split: 0x0x0x0  
Beginning/End: -x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Ten:  
The Final Battle

Hilary bit her lip nervously as the group quietly and quickly made their way through the secret passage way. True, they were making little to no noise, but they were up against someone who had just destroyed the entire world in under ten minutes. Who was to say he didn't know they were there and was planning a trap or ambush?

She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder; she turned to find Kai looking at her and she was startled to see muddled emotions buried in his gaze. Then she recalled that the way to revive Kai completely was here somewhere; perhaps it was already working? Her shoulder was given a gentle squeeze before the teen returned to merely hovering protectively. The brunette frowned, wondering why they had come to a halt and approached the quietly arguing Tyson and Rei.

"Guys?" She whispered softly.

"I want to go that way and Rei wants to go that way." Tyson growled quietly, jabbing a finger in the respective direction. Mariah's pendant began to glow before it pointed the way Tyson wanted to go. "I guess that settles it." The blue haired teen grinned smugly; Kai, who had seemingly gained some of his personality back, glared at the teen, who gulped and hurriedly suggested that they move on. The group did and found themselves in the heart of the castle of the UnderWorld. They were now in the middle of a hallway with no hiding places and a group of somethings were coming from one direction.

"Run for it!" Rei hissed quietly before grabbing Mariah's hand and taking off in the opposite direction. The others hurriedly followed and kept running until they were well out of earshot of whatever had been coming. The group found themselves in a room, isolated from other areas and all sank down for a moment to catch their breath. That was when the guards burst forth from behind tapestries, wardrobes and other fixtures; the group backed into a corner, trying not to be impaled on their spears.

0x0x0x0

All were thrown roughly to the ground at the foot of the dais that held the throne Taka currently sat upon. Said evil dictator/world destroyer leered down at them.

"This is where it ends for you "heroes"." He put a world of scorn into the last word. "Here's another of your friends..."

The guards dragged in a shackled Brooklyn as he laughed; the looks on all their faces were too good not to. Hilary smothered a gasp; Brooklyn's eyes showed no emotion and it was apparent that he had been broken.

"Alright, brat." Taka stood and kicked Brooklyn to accompany his words; said redhead didn't flinch but his emotionless eyes now rested on his attacker. "Destroy them."

Brooklyn turned obediently, his power beginning to swirl around him threateningly; the group on the floor, save Kai, froze. Said Russian only comprehended that whatever was going on was a danger to Hilary, so he flung himself at Brooklyn; the other boy merely raised a hand. The dark aura surrounding him pierced Kai through the stomach as Hilary screamed. No blood came from Kai's body as it hit the ground and his eyes were wide open.

"Now the others." Taka commanded impatiently, drumming his fingers agitatedly on the armrest of the throne. Brooklyn's gaze turned to them but his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed. His aura swirled around Kai, who was slowly getting up off the floor; there was no mark on him from the aura's previous encounter with his body.

A bar of black energy formed in his right hand as he stood up completely; it solidified to become a black sword that seemed to glow with a blood red light. Taka's eyes widened but that was the only reaction he had time for before Kai ran him through. There was complete silence as Kai removed the sword from Taka and the throne; everyone's eyes widened when Kai faced them.

His eyes were cold and they could tell just to look at them that he intended to do away with them as he had Taka. The thing that struck Hilary as Kai drew closer to her (for it seemed she was to be the first to go) was that he was no longer in suspended animation.

"And now...you die." Kai stated in a soft, malevolent voice as he raised the sword. Hilary stared up at him, silent tears streaming down her numb cheeks.

"K-Kai...don't do it!" Tyson pleaded but the sword began it's descent.

"Stop!" Cried a familiar voice; a just as familiar visage appeared behind a barred window on the left side of the room.

A snarl erupted from what everyone had assumed to be Taka's corpse; a black vortex of power was flung at where Kira's face was. Time froze abruptly as the white "yin" symbol on the necklace around Brooklyn's neck began to pulse; a wave of pure white energy engulfed everyone, turning the seen into pure white before fading.

Kai, the one everyone knew, stood before them. A sword as white as the light was now clenched in his grasp and he slowly faced Taka, preparing to strike him again. Kira sat on the floor, dumbfounded; the entire wall had been blown apart but she sat amongst the rubble, unharmed.

/We shall hold him off./ Stated the bitbeasts as they all appeared and surrounded Taka; he responded by attempting to fire lightning bolts of black energy at them. Kai, eyes smoldering, looked as though he was going to approach anyway...and clutching a giant, metal sword no less. A casual glance he directed at Kira made him decide to let Taka alone for the moment; he approached his sister and pulled her to her feet. She followed him back to where he had stood, staggering and falling; she landed beside Brooklyn. Kai, observing the battle, motioned for her to see if he was alive.

"Brooklyn?" Kira questioned softly; she reached out a tentative hand and lightly shook his shoulder. Light green eyes slowly opened and when they saw Kira, the smallest of smiles appeared on their owner's face. The smile was mirrored by Kira; Kai wordlessly extended a hand. Brooklyn took the offered hand, murmuring an apology. Kai nodded, accepting it; Brooklyn helped Kira to her feet but neither could stand on their own, so they continued to hold onto one another. Said Russian approached Hilary, offering her a hand as well; she took it without hesitating and didn't allow him to apologize. Soon all of them were standing.

Their bitbeasts continued to try to hold Taka off; it appeared that they had the upper hand. That was until Taka blasted all of them with raw power; the bitbeasts were sent into the already crumbling walls, causing sections of them, and the ceiling, to buckle. The group was only able to stare as a large chunk of the ceiling began to come down on them...but then a crackling shield of white energy surrounded them. It came from the sword, which turned colors as it absorbed a bit of each person's energy. Kai's was a vibrant orange red; Hilary's a dark, blood red; Tyson's a shade of white brighter than the shield; Max's a light sky blue; Mariam's a midnight blue; Mariah's a light silver blue; Rei's a darker silver blue; Brooklyn's a foreboding black; Kira's a light golden.

Kai wordlessly raised the sword that had protected them; Taka's eyes widened.

When it came down, the creature that had taken a human form and became known as Taka was no more. The lights disappeared, and all of them collapsed to the ground, breathing as though they had just run a mile. A wave of energy was released from the sword that blinded them all, and when the light vanished, darkness took its place. Slowly, sometime later, all of them opened their eyes.

"We're..." Tyson broke off, his eyes wide. "Back at the dojo...?" It was true. All nine of them were lying on the front lawn of the huge training center that had been previously demolished. It looked as it had when the whole thing had started: whole, pristine...it was back to being their stronghold.

As everyone stumbled to their feet, they all looked around, unable to believe their eyes. The entire city from their view was restored; people wandered the streets like it was just another day.

"What's going on?" Hilary murmured in disbelief.

"I think we saved the world." Max murmured, his voice awe-filled.

"Hey guys!" All spun around to find Kenny, Daichi, Ming Ming, Garland, Crusher, and Mystel running towards them from around back.

"You guys..." Brooklyn's eyes were wide and he looked terrified. The BBA Revolution plus Mariah and Mariam ran over to greet Kenny and Daichi while Kira stayed with Brooklyn. "But...you guys..." He started to back away. "You're dead." Kira's hand on his arm calmed him a bit, but he still looked ready to bolt.

"We were." Garland admitted. "And so was everyone else. But then..." He shrugged. "We ended up here."

"So we're not dead anymore!" Ming Ming chirped happily to sum it up. Brooklyn still looked unsure, but didn't run when the BEGA 5 had a group hug. Kira grinned and attempted not to giggle at the look on his face. Although, she didn't seem to find it quite as amusing when she was dragged into the group hug as well. Brooklyn flushed, and couldn't look at her as the two were squished between Mystel, Crusher, Ming Ming and Garland.

0x0x0x0

Kenny and Daichi were startled when everyone, save Kai, tackled them.

"Okay, okay, we're alive, leggo!" Daichi grumbled from on the bottom. Everyone laughed and untangled themselves. Five minutes later, another huge group hug ensued, much to Daichi and Kai's displeasure, for the latter was included this time as well.

0x0x0x0

"All's well that ends well," Sekhmet grinned as she gazed at the two groups of teens that were now sitting in a rather large group, just enjoying spending time with one another.

"Not quite..." Bastet replied, a mysterious look on her face.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sekhmet raised an eyebrow.

"Not all has been resolved just yet," Bastet returned blandly. Confused now, Sekhmet returned to gazing into the crystal ball. What else could they do, now that they had stopped Taka?

0x0x0x0

The lone flower swayed in a gentle breeze as the noise of the bustling city immersed it. Despite the air of normalcy and rush, there was an underlying sense of peace and relaxation; clouds that threatened rain hung lazily over the city, but no one bothered to bring an umbrella. The flower bloomed, unfurling pure white petals as the clouds thinned, then vanished to reveal a brightly shining sun.

-x-x-x-x-

...to be honest, that darned flower wasn't in the original ending...or what I had planned for the story...at all. But it fit, somehow, so...it got a part.

Special thanks to:  
sky d  
Sonzai Taz  
Nubia  
Moonlight Serenity  
Star Fata  
-Kai Isolated-  
Angelic Kitsune  
aqua-dark-angel  
lovette ngbeken  
Marine Dweller

Without you guys, I probably never would have continued this story.  
Thanks everyone!

I shall begin my work on the third story!  
(however, I must first decide which plot I want, as I have two! ...well, three, technically. if I use the one, I might end up spawning a FOURTH story...oy. anyway, thanks for reading!)

Be sure to vote in my poll for which summary you like better! (if it's not up when you read this, it will be soon)  
Emma  
PS: I maaaay be posting an epilogue...I'm still debating, but...we'll see.  
hehe...:points down:

-x-x-x-x-  
EPILOGUE

Two weeks had passed since then, and all of the teens were still at the dojo.

Garland, Ming Ming, Crusher and Mystel had taken over a small section of the dojo; they were living there for now, as none of them wanted to return to Garland's mansion. No one minded as long as they did their fair share of the chores, which they did. Brooklyn's room was next to Kira's; both avoided any questions and would not confirm or deny a friendship, let alone a blossoming romance. Kai, who was obviously annoyed about something, had taken a room right by theirs. Hilary, who was rather annoyed at that, had received no explanation; she was currently sulking. Mariah's room was right by Rei's, though it was not an uncommon sight to find one sneaking from the others room at dawn. Tyson and Daichi's rooms were the same; Max and Mariam's rooms were by Mariah and Rei's.

It was what had become a normal morning in the dojo when, after everyone had been woken, Mariah's absence was noted.

"Guys...?" Silence reigned as soon as everyone heard the panic in Rei's tone. "Has anyone seen Mariah?"

"She probably just went for a walk." Mariam waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't you think she would've left a note or something?" Hilary was walking past the main room with a laundry basket; she had taken to some of the household chores with an enjoyment that...startled...everyone.

Rei, who had begun to calm down, was instantly wired again. "What if she was kidnapped?! WHAT IF--"

"Taka's gone, Rei." Kira soothed, wincing when he raised his voice. "So calm down, 'kay?" Brooklyn nodded; he was half-hidden behind Kira, though, so it was difficult to spot.

"Kon, it's too early for this." Kai growled from where he sulkily sat on the floor; he was roused a half an hour ago by Hilary and he was NOT PLEASED.

"Yeah..." Tyson and Daichi murmured in unison from their spots on the floor; both had flopped down there after being awoken by Hilary as well...albeit in a less pleasant fashion.

"Well...have you checked her room?" Max rubbed an eye sleepily as Mariam dozed, her head resting on his shoulder.

Said male neko-jin tore off to Mariah's room.

"He's too animated in the morning." Ming Ming murmured sleepily from where BEGA, minus Brooklyn, sat. Crusher and Garland nodded tiredly but Mystel didn't, as he had secretly gone back to sleep.

0x0x0x0

"I can't find her ANYWHERE!" Rei yelled; Kira flinched and quickly left the room; she was followed by Brooklyn, who was then tailed by the rest of BEGA (though Mystel had to be woken up).

"Will you relax?" Mariam growled from Max's shoulder. "That was a cool dream too..."

"Was it the one where we're in Hawaii, surfing?" Max wondered aloud.

Mariam flushed. "Possibly."

0x0x0x0

When lunch time rolled around and there was still no sign of Mariah, the others began to worry too.

"Should we look for her?" Daichi suggested; the entire group living at the dojo had gathered in the main area, though they were in their own little sub-groups.

"But where should we look?" Tyson groaned.

Everyone sighed when Rei wailed "what if she went back to China?!"

"She made that mistake ONCE, Rei." Mariam growled. "She wouldn't make it again." The others hid smiles, as it was known that Mariam and Mariah still didn't quite get along.

"If Mariam's defending her on that, I don't think it's anything to worry about." Garland added, causing the smiles to widen (BEGA had returned once Rei had calmed slightly).

"Let's search the dojo." Kai commented boredly; he had been watching Kira and frowning when she flinched. He was pleased, though, that Brooklyn would always make a soothing gesture whenever that happened. Hilary, meanwhile, was getting slightly annoyed; she recalled that Kira 'needed to see Kai' but 'wasn't a fangirl'. So what was she, then?

0x0x0x0

The entire group searched the dojo in teams and nothing was found; Rei, who had been comically worried before, was now REALLY worried.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Max soothed; Mariam frowned and Rei didn't seem to be buying it.

"Why don't we check the woods? Maybe Mariah went for a walk and...got lost?" Brooklyn spoke up, though his voice became steadily quieter when everyone turned to look at him.

"Let's go!" Tyson shouted, punching a fist in the air; the others followed his enthusiastic lead.

"You alright?" Brooklyn questioned, noting the lack of flinch.

"I'm fine...they're just loud is all." Kira mumbled as they trailed the group.

"Stay close, gang!" Tyson called from the front.

"If I walk any faster, I think I'll trip." The blonde muttered as she stumbled over tree roots.

"Yeah." Brooklyn murmured in agreement. "What's that?" He pointed to a pink thing.

"I think it's..." Both drew closer. "Mariah?"

"Mmm?" The sleepy girl sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry. It was so warm and comfy here that I lay down to relax and I guess I fell asleep..."

"Next time, take Rei with you." Grumbled Kai, who had noticed Kira's defection from the group and come to investigate.

"KAI HIWATARI!" Hilary yelled as the rest of the group back tracked. Kira, Mariah and Brooklyn levitated for a moment and could only stare at the incensed brunette. "What is going on, exactly?" She demanded, poking his chest with every word for emphasis.

"...?" Kai stared at her.

"Are you jealous, Hilary?" Brooklyn questioned; everyone looked from him to Hilary. "Why would you be jealous of siblings?"

Said siblings, who were creeping away, froze.

"_**SIBLINGS?!**_" Hilary yelled; both gulped.

Kai turned to Kira. "I'll run if you will."

Kira smirked. "Waaay ahead of you!"

Both took off, chased by the majority of the group behind them; the others followed at a more sedate pace, interrogating Brooklyn on how he had figured that out.

0x0x0x0

When they returned to the dojo, Mariah spotted a piece of paper, weighed down by something, lying on the front steps. She warily approached it and picked it up as the others followed, curious.

The weight was revealed to be Mariah's pendant; the paper bore this cryptic inscription:

_Keep this near, for troubled times lie ahead._

-x-x-x-x-

Haha. OWARI!!

...so. yeah. GO TAKE THE POLL!

Emma


End file.
